Sugar, Spice, Revenge and Boxers?
by Couture.Kisses
Summary: AU: Namine wants to get back at her older brother Tidus, so she decides to disguise herself as a boy with a help from a couple of friends, but ruining Tidus's life isn't the only trouble Namine gets into! more summary inside Chapter 14 up! Roxas X Namine
1. Let the best man win!

**A/N: Okay so well i have had the idea of this story for a while now but i was just too lazy to type it up. Anyways i hope you read and review the story. this also has some references, quotes from 'shes the man' cause that is such an awesome and hilarious movie! okay well please R and R!!!**

More summary of the story: Namine, wants to get back at Tidus her older brother for ruining her life and getting away with it. Her parents think that Tidus is a god of achievements when truthfully he just cleverly always finds a way out of the troublemaking situation he's in. Namine is prepared to totally sabotage Tidus when she disguises herself as a boy and enters a all boys academy. What she isnt prepared for is rooming with some of the hottest guys she has ever seen and being surrounded by guys that are all perfect in everywhere including the teachers? But wait whats this...was Namine even prepared for the fact that she would end up falling in love?!

Disclaimer- I do not own kingdom hearts or any of the charectors from it. Also i did not make up or own some of the events/quotes that will be used in here from the movie 'shes the man'

* * *

**+Chapter 1+**

_**Let the best man win.**_

* * *

****

Tiptoeing inside her house, Namine was content on making it to her room with no noise. She was use to this routine 3 times a week but she didn't know that this was the day her parents were going to find out where she usually went instead of ballet lessons.

"Hold it right there young lady!" She heard her mother's stern voice commanding her to stop.

She scrunched her eyes shut for a moment. "Shit!" She mumbled.

"Your father and I would like to have a word with you in the living room" Her mother said.

Namine walked sluggishly to the living room, trying to take as much time as she could so the lecturing time would be cut short.

"_How could they have known?" _She thought, thinking about who the prime suspect could be. Then her blue eyes widened when she looked at her older brother Tidus standing in the living room with a smirk on his face.

"TIDUS!" she yelled without thinking.

"Don't blame your brother; it was a good thing he told us. I can't believe how you would do something like this, skipping your ballet lessons to go to soccer practice. Don't you have any etiquette or sense that you are a girl Namine? Is kicking a soccer ball around ideal to you?" Her mother began.

"Kinda" She murmured under her breath.

"What was that?" Her mother raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing…its just that I don't see how ballet lessons are really going to help me in life honestly, Soccer helps more with concentration and it's also more fast paced than stupid bal"

"That's enough!" Namine's mother said interrupting her.

"Now you need to get your act straight and start going to those ballet lessons me and your father have paid for, I should've known that those 'recitals' that kept on being cancelled were actually excuses!" Her mother huffed.

Namine glared at her brother who was watching the whole lecture fest from aside.

"I am so disappointed in you, you are grounded for 1 month and you can't go to that concert that you were going to go with Kairi and Yuffie" She threatened.

"WHAT?! THAT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR MOM! DAD!!! You guys can't be serious! Dad can't you talk some sense into her" She exclaimed helplessly to her dad.

"Sorry kiddo, but I am going to have to back up your mother on this one we paid a generous amount for those lessons that you have been skipping." Her dad said.

She crossed her arms and slammed herself down on to the couch with angry eyes.

"Okay…well I think I should be cooking dinner now, we'll discuss this more later" with that said both of her parents got up and left leaving Tidus and Namine alone in the living room.

"What the hell is your problem? Are you trying to ruin my life, why the hell did you tell mom and dad!" She yelled.

"Oh…whats this? Little Namine is upset is she, that she can't go to her wittle soccer practices anymore…well I told you I was going to get you back for telling them where I was a certain night a few days ago" he snapped.

"Just remember something little sis, I will always win, in everything. What are you going to do now? There is no way you can get back at me now, so just give up and go to your little ballet lessons, there is no way mom and dad will ever believe you over me." He said with a evil grin.

Namine gritted her teeth and said "I wont give up Tidus, and just so you know I will find a way to get back at you no matter what so just get that stupid idea out of your head cause I won't give up. That certain night ago wasn't as bad as this they probably gotten over that but this? They will never trust me again!"

"Its your fault for messing with me in the first place" He said still smiling with that evil grin his blue eyes shining.

"Fine, I'll just tell them that you got kicked out of school and the school made you transfer to Starlight boys academy" She threatened.

"They wont believe you! I changed all the papers to look like I was recommended to get in there, how are you going to make them believe you? You don't have the real papers" He replied.

This just blew the top off of Namine without thinking she jumped on Tidus and started punching and hitting him, Tidus picked her up and threw her against the couch. She got back up and pushed him and started to pull his hair.

"What is going on here?!" Their mother came in wondering what all the noise was about.

"NAMINE, TIDUS STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" she ordered.

They both ignored her and continued on slamming each other against furniture, walls and whatever else they could slam each other against.

There dad strolled into the room and then said with a calm voice. "Dinner is ready"

They both immediately stopped and walked to the dining table, still aware that this battle was not over. There mother looked at her husband with shocked eyes and her husband just shrugged and followed the kids to the dining room as well.

-----

"So let me get this straight, Tidus told on you and now you can't come to the concert with us?!" Kairi exclaimed.

Kairi, Yuffie and Namine were all on the phone discussing the events that had happened today.

"This is going to be the most spectacular, awesome, concert ever, its like once in a lifetime to experience this event!" Yuffie squealed.

"Oh thanks for rubbing in Yuffie!" Namine said as she was bouncing a soccer ball on her knees.

"The worst part is that we need you for the finals and if your parents are going to let you come to soccer practice then we're basically going to be history!" Kairi pointed out.

"When I get my hands on Tidus I am going to rip him apart and then glue him back together and then rip him apart again!" Yuffie shouted.

Both Kairi and Namine stopped talking with widened eyes that obviously Yuffie couldn't see but she could tell and then said. "Oops…sorry you know how I let my imagination get carried away"

"Anyways…for a more sensible solution does anyone have an idea?" Namine asked.

"Honestly Nam…I have no idea what we should do…your brother is just real clever I mean how he hid the fact that he got recommended to go the boys academy instead of being kicked out of school and being forced to go there….that was something that was done by a evil mastermind" Kairi said.

"Yeah…I agree with Kairi, Nam…what could you possibly do" Yuffie said.

"I guess..." Namine sighed. While Kairi and Yuffie chatted about something Namine overheard her brother talking to someone on his phone. She quietly stood by his door and listened to what she could make out of what he was saying.

"Yeah…hell yeah we're going to tear the party up…yeah I have to be moving in the stupid boys' academy by next week. Yeah whatever… My parents don't know that I got kicked out of school…who cares though right? I am just going to totally slack off now because we only have 3 months left…." was all she heard before she excitedly ran in her room grinning like a maniac.

"I GOT IT!" She screeched into the phone.

"What?" Both girls said in unison.

She told them how she would dress up as a boy and try to find as much dirt as she can on Tidus, take pictures of him partying, taking his graded assignments, finding the real papers of him being kicked out of school and whatever else she could find.

"That's great! We could call it 'THE TIDUS FILES'" Yuffie said proudly.

"Great name…Yuffie" Namine replied sarcastically.

"It's a great idea and all Namine, but this will require much work and plus what are you going to tell your parents? How are you going to get out of school, and on top of that are you going to stay there as a boy forever?" Kairi asked hyperventilating.

"Calm down Kairi! I have it all figured, the thing is though I am going to need both of ya'lls help" Namine said.

"I don't have a good feeling about this" Yuffie started to groan.

"Yeah me either" Kairi agreed.

-----

"So you see Mr. and Mrs. Namine's Parents we feel that Namine being one of our best friends should earn your trust back" Yuffie said threw clenched teeth.

Namine slapped herself mentally at how slow Yuffie could be sometimes.

"Yeah mom…I really want you guys to trust me again, so Kairi and Yuffie's

Parents enrolled them in an all time ballet school that also has regular classes just like normal school" Namine said trying to be as convincing as she could.

She gave a nudge to Kairi. "Yeah…and we could come home on holidays it is just 3 months long though, just before the s-s-ummer" Kairi got real nervous around Namine's parents.

"All you need to do is tell the school and sign a couple of papers that we are going to bring" Yuffie added.

They all stood there like remote control robots waiting for Namine's parents to answer.

"_They're not going to believe it, They're not going to believe it, They're not going to believe it, They're not going to believe it, They're not going to believe it"_ Was the only the thought racing through Namine's head at that moment.

"That's great Nami!!! I am so proud of you trying to get our trust back, you are finally following in your older brother's footsteps and becoming a more responsible young adult!" Namine's mother beamed.

All 3 girls rolled there eyes at Tidus's name being said.

"And all this time I thought you girls were just a bunch of uncivilized, senseless human beings who just kicked muddy balls around a muddy field" Her mother added on.

"HEY" Kairi covered Yuffie's mouth before she could say anything.

"He-he…yes…well we'll be on our way now, Namine is going to have to get her stuff packed by Thursday" Kairi said.

"Oh yes…now just bring me the papers, me and her father will go to her school and talk to them I am so happy give your mother a hug!" Before Namine could object her mother had locked her in a tight bear hug.

Tidus came downstairs and saw this scene going on and said. "Well whats going on here?"

"Your sister is finally following your footsteps and finally becoming a young adult she will be attending the…what was the name of the school girls?"

"The Kerrington Girls Academy" Kairi started

"Of dance and arts" Yuffie finished.

Namine gave them a look and they both shrugged.

"Yes, that…I guess both of my children will be leaving for a couple of months, it's the hardest thing a mother has to deal with" She said sobbing.

"There, there, Camille, they'll be back" Her husband said trying to comfort her and leading her out of the living room they were sitting in.

"I know you too well and if your trying to pull something to get back at me, just know that its not going to happen" Tidus threatened when they had left.

"First of all I decided that…you know you're right" Namine started off.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU---wait what? I-I am right? Yeah of course I am right" He beamed.

"I am the big dog around here you heard THE BIG DOG WOOF WOOF" He barked.

"RUFF RUFFF AOOOOOOOOO" Yuffie howled.

The girls and Tidus looked at her silently with there eyebrows raised.

"What?! I though it was appropriate for the moment" Yuffie stated and then crossed her arms.

Tidus shook his head and then said. "Anyways…so glad that you finally are seeing it my way sis" he rustled her hair and walked past them.

"Oh yeah…you'll be seeing whats in store for you" Namine said with a smirk.

"Okay…we got mostly everything down…now for the most part…Nami, how the hell are you going to look like a boy?" Kairi said.

"Seriously!" Yuffie said.

"Don't worry girls, I got the man who could work miracles" Namine said with a twinkle in her eye.

------

"So let me get this straight you want me to turn you into a boy?" a dirty blonde haired boy asked the ambitious blonde haired blue eyed girl.

"Yes!" Namine Squealed.

"That's crazy talk…I am sorry but I cant do that" He replied.

"Please please please!!! Come on!!!!" Namine begged.

"Namine…I think you need help I have no idea why this idea occurred to you but as you see I am busy" He was cutting a girls hair.

Namine gestured Yuffie and Kairi to help in the begging.

"Come on Demyx!!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Kairi and Yuffie pleaded.

He looked at the 3 girls with a puzzled expression but then finally said.

"Fine…I'll see what I can do" Demyx said shaking his head.

"Thanks Demyx we love love love love you!" They all gripped him into a hug.

"OKAY…DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!" He said forcefully trying to get out of the girl's grips.

They all laughed.

"Now…let the best man win Tidus" Namine said grinning.

* * *

**A/N: Why Tidus and Namine as siblings? Hmm..honestly I don't know? They look like each other though right?**

**And my favorite part, Demyx being the hair dresser and a very skilled one. I don't know why but he always striked me as a guy that would work in a salon…or a bartender**

**Lol jk but yes**

**So I quite enjoyed writing the first chapter. You can also imagine the way Tidus and Namine fought is basically the same way I fight with my brother, haha good times. Anyways I hope**

**You guys enjoyed the first chapter**

**Please please please read and review..it will surley make my day. I don't think im going to update if I don't get any reviews. **


	2. Becoming the 'Superior Gender'

**a/n: Woah! i updated in like one day new record for me...now you could tell how bored i really am. I am very thankful for the 2 reviews i got for the first chapter...thank you very much 3 anyways here's chapter 2. enjoy hopefully i get a bit more reviews.**

* * *

**+Chapter 2+**

* * *

"Okay Namine can you please explain to me what this crazy talk is about" Demyx said.

Putting away his clippers and sitting on one of the Salon's chair.

The Salon he worked in was a really hyped up environment with bright lights, cool chairs and even cooler barbers.

"Well by starting off Tidus has totally ruined my life, my parents think I am a untrustworthy, ballet lesson skipping, person!" Namine started off.

"Well you kind of are" Demyx said.

"Not helping!" Namine snapped.

"Anyways…he has done so much stuff my parents wouldn't approve of like getting kicked out of school, getting bad grades, partying all night, and he doesn't even get in trouble!" She shouted.

Everyone in the salon stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Oh...Sorry" She mumbled at her loud behavior.

"Well I got to admit…that brother of yours, Tidus is one smart guy" Demyx said chuckling. Namine glared at him for praising Tidus.

"I will not let him get away with ruining my life. So that's why I was going to disguise myself as a boy and attend the same school as him, get as much dirt on him as I could find and then show them to my parents and then BOO-YAH! He'll be sorry for what he did MUAHAHAHAH!" Namine said acting like a evil sorceress. (Hand gestures and al)

"Um….Namine sorry to disturb your evil laughter and disturbingly obsessive rage but you do not posses any characteristics that make you a boy" Demyx pointed out.

"Yeah we already told her that" Kairi said.

"Totally" Yuffie added.

"Well yeah I know that come on! That's why I needed help from the utter most great barber…err hairdresser there ever was, you Demyx are the miracle worker!" said Namine trying to win Demyx on.

"Come on….I am not a miracle worker...Shucks...Namine" Demyx blushed but then saw Kairi and Yuffie looking at him with puzzled expressions.

"I mean" He cleared his throat. "What are we sitting around here for? Let's get to work!"

"This is so exciting!" Yuffie emphasized.

"Okay Demyx, work your magic! Now remember I would like to use a wig not my real hair!" Namine said.

"Aww…and too think I could finally get my hands on those luscious blonde locks of yours…oh well!" a now disappointed Demyx said.

They tried on many different blonde wigs on Namine. The procedure was that Demyx picked out a wig for Namine to wear and Yuffie and Kairi would approve of it by saying yes or no.

"What about this?" Demyx made Namine try on the first wig, it was a mullet.

"No way!" Kairi said.

"Gross!" Yuffie responded.

Demyx then put on a chili bowl style blonde wig on Namine.

"Are you trying to get me jumped?" an annoyed Namine asked.

"Okay I just had too try it…I want to get some kicks out of this too!" Demyx pouted.

A couple more wigs and Yuffie and Kairi both insisted on the same answer. "No"

Finally after a long tiresome wig-filled hour they had reached there conclusion. He placed a spiky blonde wig on her. It had some highlights of brown in it and Namine didn't look half bad in the wig.

Yuffie and Kairi both glanced at each other and nodded in approval. "Perfect"

Demyx spun Namine around in the chair facing the mirror and she could hardly believe her eyes, who knew hair could be a big part of someone's appearance. She looked totally different. "Now this is just the first step of becoming the more superior gender" Demyx said.

"Uh…superior gender?" All 3 girls asked at the same time.

"Yeah…everyone knows males will always be more superior to females duh!" Demyx said crossing his arms across his chest.

Namine just rolled her eyes and then asked. "Okay Mr. Superior Gender what else do I need to do?"

"Well…obviously you won't be wearing that, I heard that this academy has uniforms, that won't be a problem, although on a basis of casual clothes That won't be appropriate for a boy to wear" He said pointing at Namine's outfit.

"What's wrong with a tank-top and jeans?" She questioned.

"Come on are you really asking me that?!" He asked with utter disgust.

"Okay okay, come on then…Kairi, Yuffie looks like we're going shopping!" Namine said.

"AWESOME!" Both girls said in unison.

Walking in the boys clothing store, Namine had a weird feeling at the pit of her stomach. These clothes were definitely not her type.

-----

"Demyx…are you sure wearing this body suit will help me look manlier?" Namine said unsure by Demyx's decision.

"Yes…you obviously need more broad shoulders and a tougher abdomen to actually look like a boy. With your regular unbulky girly silhouette they could break you in half" He said laughing at his own joke.

"You know If I didn't need your help right now, I would be doing something very painful to you right about now" Namine said threw clenched teeth.

"Now lets go get some smoothies…what do you think girls?" Demyx said completely ignoring Namine's statement.

"Sure thing!" Kairi and Yuffie agreed.

Sitting in the food court of the enormous mall Namine, Yuffie, Kairi and Demyx slurped on there smoothies. "Okay Nami, looks like we got most of the basics down, now can you pull of a boyish voice" He asked.

"Yo, what's up?" She said putting up one of the lamest impressions of a boy there ever was.

Kairi almost spit out her smoothie trying to hold in a laugh and Yuffie just looked at Namine with her mouth half open. Demyx slapped himself on the forehead and said

"Looks like we have more work to do than I thought."

The day went by as Demyx showed Namine how too walk and talk like a boy. With pathetic attempts in the beginning she gradually started to improve and made Demyx proud.

"Well kid, you did well, I as the teacher, feel this is the best part about being the teacher" He said pretending to sob.

"Don't…Don't look at me!" He said turning his face as if he were trying to hide tears.

Kairi rolled her eyes and said. "Okay Drama King…cut the act, we better get going, we don't want to end up being grounded so we'll bring the papers tomorrow. Yuffie you're going to have to make them as realistic as you can" Kairi said.

Yuffie nodded.

"Well I got mostly everything down. Now let Thursday come by and let the dirt on Tidus begin!" Namine grinned.

They started towards the door, and said there good-bye's to Demyx.

---------

When Thursday rolled around Kairi and Yuffie had to skip school in order for this plan to work.

"I hope you know that you owe us big time, I had a French test and also a math quiz today" Yuffie told Namine.

"I love you" Namine said sing-songingly

The 3 girls stood by the door way with all of Namine's things, Namine's parents were standing there as well talking with Namine and telling her the 500 emergency numbers her mom had thought of.

Tidus came downstairs with his belongings, the whole time he was coming down Namine just glared at him. He obviously didn't see her doing this.

"I can't believe you 2 are leaving me!" There mother started to sob again.

"Mom...Come on I thought we went over this…don't start crying again please" said Tidus trying to comfort his mom.

Namine wished she could throw something at him at that moment but sadly she didn't have anything with her that was hard enough.

"Well, we'll be on our way now…" Namine said trying to get out before Tidus did.

"Wait your mom is going to take you guys?" Namine's mom asked Kairi.

"Yes…well actually I drove here…we're going to go to my house and then get my stuff and then my mom will drive us all there" Kairi said.

"Don't worry mom I'll call you when I get there!" Namine told her mom.

Her mom gave Tidus and Namine hugs and they both started to head out. The girls got into Kairi's car and Tidus got into his. His window was open and obnoxiously he shouted out

"Have a nice life dorko!" and sped off past them.

"Oh don't worry I'll have a nice one ruining yours" Namine said under her breath.

"Okay...The plan is that Demyx is waiting at Yuffie's house, I am going to park my car there and then we are going to go with Demyx, he's going to drive us there and go over some things with you or whatever" Kairi explained.

"Okay got it…Yuffie you have the papers right?" Kairi asked.

"Yep" Yuffie said.

"Kay then we're all set" Namine said.

When they reached Kairi's house Demyx was waiting there sitting in his lime green beetle.

"And im getting lessons of how to be manly from a guy who drives a lime green beetle? Could he get any more fruitcakeish?" a confused Namine said.

Yuffie and Kairi Shrugged.

They got out of Kairi's car and went to Demyx's car. "Demyx unlock the doors!" Yuffie shouted because he was totally not paying attention and was too busy playing a game on his cell phone.

"Oh sorry" He mumbled and opened the doors.

"Okay we're going to have to stop at a restaurant so Namine could change" Kairi told Demyx.

"Okay…you have everything right, cell phone, papers, clothes, my number, camera" Demyx questioned.

"Yeah…got all of that" Namine told him.

They stopped at a gas station since Demyx needed to fill up his car with gas and Namine needed to change. Good thing the gas station was pretty deserted she ran into the bathroom and locked it. She put everything on and opened the door slowly making sure no one was in sight. Her eyes caught a pack of tampons and she remembered that she didn't pack any and she was pretty sure she was going to start again in a couple of days so she picked up the pack and took it to the cashier.

The cashier looked at her with a puzzled look and she realized why. It was a really odd site for a boy to be buying tampons.

"Um…There for my sister" She said in a deep low voice.

The cashier nodded silently and then told her the price. She quickly paid and almost ran out the gas station.

"Namine is that you?" Kairi asked a paranoid Namine who tried to keep the box of tampons hidden.

"Yeah of course who else would it be?" Namine asked her.

"Whoa you look totally different! If we didn't know you I'd totally mistake you as a guy right about now" Yuffie said coming out of the car.

"Well that's the whole point Yuffie…its good thing though, I need to look like a guy and act like one in every way possible!" Namine said.

"Demyx you are a miracle worker PSHHHH" Demyx said approaching the now boy disguised Namine.

"Yeah…yeah…" Namine mumbled waving him away.

-------

They had finally reached the 'Starlight Boy's Academy' Which read in big bold letters across the main building of the school. There were boys everywhere! And they weren't your typical run of the mill boys. They were all gorgeous!!!

"Oh my god! Forget regular school if it takes to be disguised as a boy to be around these hunks count me in!" Yuffie said.

"I agree…Namine you are one lucky girl, these guys are totally hot!" Kairi said.

"Honestly, I am not lucky because in there eyes I am going to be a boy the whole time!" Namine said.

"Oh yeah…" They got quiet for a moment.

"Okay well good bye now, have a nice fun filled adventure, call me if you need me" Demyx said rushing her out of the car.

Namine started walking towards the school, and then automatically she turned back around and started pacing quickly towards Kairi, Yuffie and Demyx.

"What are you doing?" Demyx exclaimed.

"Demyx…I don't think I can do this…!" Namine confessed.

"Come on Nami; just remember all the crap Tidus did to you, that should be enough motivation to keep you going!" Demyx assured.

"Now remember you have my cell number and call me anytime you need me"

"Okay…" She gave a big hug to Kairi, Yuffie and Demyx.

"Thanks you guys, you guys are the best" and with that she waved good-bye and started to head in.

"This is so sad!" Yuffie said.

"Keep us informed!" Kairi yelled back.

And then she went in.

All 3 of them stood there for a few moments in an awkward silence.

"Wanna get smoothies?" Demyx asked.

They both nodded happily and got into the car and drove off.

-------

Walking into the big school, she felt a little intimidated by all the guys that surrounded her. She walked into the office and approached a lady that was typing on a computer and that looked to be in her mid 30's.

"Hi. Can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Um...Yeah I am here to get my room…I just transferred" Namine told her.

"Can I see your papers please?" She asked.

"Uh…yes…here" She searched threw her bags, till she found the papers Yuffie had made for her. _"Nick Crystals?! Could she have come up with a lamer name?!"_ She thought as she looked at the papers.

Namine bit her lip while the lady examined the papers, and then she looked up with her glasses sliding off her nose and said.

"Very Impressive Mr. Crystals. Nice grades, nice athletic ability in the soccer area… you will be a great edition to this boys academy. Now here is you room key and your room number"

She scribbled the number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Have a good day" She smiled and with that she went back to typing on her computer.

Reluctantly she walked out of the office trying to avoid bumping into the many obnoxious, but good looking boys that roamed the hall ways. Though dazing off as she usually did, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" They both said together.

Namine looked up and her face almost fell on the floor. She had directly bumped into Tidus. Namine tried to walk past him as fast as she could without making any eye contact but then he stopped her and said.

"Hi...Do I know you? You look vaguely familiar." He said.

"Uh…no totally doubt that… I just transferred here" She said quickly with that deep voice.

"Really me too cool we could hang out with each other then" Tidus said.

"Uh…I think I heard the bell got to go" With that said she sprinted off.

"What bell? I didn't hear any bell?" Tidus said scratching his head, he shrugged and then walked off.

"_Phew that was close" _She thought as she looked for her room.

"Let's see 285, 286, and finally 287" She opened the door.

She wished that lightening could strike her right there and then because she was face to face with 4 of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen. 2 of them were shirtless and they all stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Uh sup?" She finally made out.

"_Why couldn't I be the little girl my parents always wanted and just stick to the ballet lessons and not get into situations like these_?" She thought.

The door closed behind her then.

* * *

**Weee! that was a close one with Tidus. Loling at the tampon part. Can you guess who the 4 gorgeous guys are? **

**Anyways...why do guys think that guys are the more superior gender?! you dont know how many times i have heard that before.**

**LOL demyx and his smoothies!**

**ne ways please review! Ideas, suggestions, welcome! **

**till next time ciao!**

** 3**


	3. Even the teachers are hot!

**A/n: Hey guyzez! its me again! lol, thanks for the awesome reviews, i was really happy you guys dont understand how overjoyed i get whenever i get a review. So thank you so very much! Oh and thankx for the cookies Insipire-Illuminate LOL i love cookies! anyways heres chapter 3. Enjoy!.**

* * *

**+Chapter 3+**

**_Even the teachers are hot!_**

* * *

Being watched by the 4 boys she felt awkwardness in every direction of her body. 

"Sup…you the new roomie?" A spiky blonde haired boy finally responded.

"Uh…Yeah…just transferred" She said.

The boy nodded.

"Well guess you'll be rooming with me and Sora" He said pointing out a boy that looked oddly like him only with brown hair.

Sora gave a nod to her.

"Oh by the way, this is Riku, and Axel, and My name is Roxas" He said introducing a Silver haired green eyed boy, and a Fiery red-head.

"Err… Sup" She said.

"Sup" They said with indifference.

After they had finished the introductions, the boys just became engaged in there own conversations about girls, and there science teacher. This was the first time Namine ever felt out of place. She had always been a little shy at first…but never speechless. This time though she felt intimidated and felt as if the wrong move could trigger suspicion that this boy in fact wasn't a boy, but was a girl.

"Hey nick catch!" Sora said throwing a football at her.

She stumbled back trying to catch the football unaware that she had dropped something from the bag that was still slung over her shoulder.

It was the pack of tampons.

They all looked at the pack on the floor with eyes wide open.

"Uhm…Dude…what's up with those?" Roxas asked.

"Ha-ha…are those tampons?!" Axel said obnoxiously.

"Dude…why do you have Tampons?" Roxas questioned.

"Err…It's not like that or anything…I just use them…you know…Err…When my nose bleeds!" Namine said nervously.

"Nose?" Axel started.

"Bleeds?" Sora finished.

"Interesting…" was all Riku said.

"Yeah…Watch!" Namine said, opening the packet of tampons and sticking one in her nose, not knowing what there reactions would be.

"It's really absorbent!" Namine said trying to sound Genuine.

They all burst out in a roar of hysterical laughter.

"Ah…man…that's hilarious!" Axel said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Nose bleeds!" Sora chuckled.

"Damn…Roxas...Yours and Sora's Roommate is a total fruit!" Axel laughed some more.

Roxas joined in the laughter, Riku didn't laugh as much but just had a smirk crept across his face.

"_Great first day here and my roommates think I am a fruit!" _Namine thought to herself.

"_Who cares…You came here to sabotage Tidus!" _Another voice in her head said.

The laughter died down all of a sudden when there was an announcement coming from the intercom that was located in each dorm.

"Attention students, Hope you had a great 3 day weekend, Class will be starting shortly, please be prepared to come to class and start your regular school day thank-you! And have a great day" With that it clicked off.

"Ah…crud…well better start getting ready…see you guys later" Axel said.

"Later" Riku muttered

"Ha-ha…Riku TAMPONS!" Axel said walking out the door.

Namine tried to completely ignore that statement, and tried to get off that subject.

"So are you guys related or something?" Namine asked.

"Yeah…we're brothers…Fraternal twins that is, I bet you couldn't tell" Roxas grinned proudly.

"Oh yeah…never could've guessed" Namine said sarcastically.

"Yeah…we're pretty much alike…though it's just that I am the brother with the good looks and he is the brother…with not so good looks." Roxas gestured at his brother.

Sora just rolled his eyes and tried to brush off the statement.

"Well aren't you going to get ready?" Roxas asked.

The question had startled her for a moment, because she had not thought about changing.

"Oh yeah…where's your bathroom?" She asked.

"Uhm… Why?" He said taking off his shirt.

Namine was about to melt into a puddle right there and then, she could feel her face burning up because she was looking at a shirtless Roxas, which was probably one of the best sights ever. He was real ripped up, the sight ended when he started to button up the white uniform shirt.

"Well…so I could change in there" She said.

"Just change here" He said.

"No I'd rather not…" Namine said.

"Why…it's not like you have something to hide….do you?" He asked.

"N-no…of course not!" She assured him.

"I just don't like changing in front of people"

"Well okay there's four rooms in this unit and 2 bathrooms, you'll see them there at the end of this hall way" He pointed out.

"Okay thanks!" She rushed out of the dorm and locked herself in the bathroom when she had found it. Taking a sigh of relief she took off her clothes quickly and put on the uniform. She observed herself in the mirror for a little while, tightening her wig.

"Whoa…talk about nerdy" She said.

She walked into the dorm and put her clothes in her suit case.

"What's your first class?" Sora asked.

"Mr. Lionhart; English" She said sounding out the name.

"Hm…you have the same first period as all 3 of us…pretty cool" Sora said.

"_Great…now if I mess up in class they wont let me ever live it down"_ she thought.

----

They met up Riku and Axel who were in the room with a bunch of other obnoxious boys..

"Aye Tampons!" Axel said slapping Namine hard on the back.

"That's going to leave a mark" She muttered rubbing the area he hit her.

"Okay okay class…settle down now…" said a brown haired man with cerulean eyes that hid behind black rimmed glasses He looked like he had just walked out of a men's vogue magazine, everything about him was just so precise and_ perfect_.

"_Even the teachers are good-looking!" _She squealed in her mind.

"Well hopefully everyone read pages 230-235…we will be having a quiz over that later on today" He said monotonously.

The class groaned.

"Brats" He muttered under his breath.

"Take out a pen and paper and begin writing down what I will write down on the board" He said with the same monotonous voice.

"Don't mind him…he hates his life…we don't know why but he usually emphasizes it, he might not be doing it today…but later on" Sora whispered to Namine.

Namine just nodded with a puzzled expression and went back to writing the things on the board.

Riku kept his eye on Namine the whole time. Namine could see that from the corner of her eye and she felt very uncomfortable about it. She just brushed the feeling off; eventually he would stop eyeing her…right?

"Okay…Homework for tonight, write an essay about what you think Revenge is. I'll be asking volunteers to read tomorrow, and if they aren't going to be any volunteers---- Which is usually the case---I will pick the people, so there are no exceptions" He said.

Right when he had said that a blonde-haired boy barged in. Everyone in class turned to look at him, and to Namine's disbelief, it was …Tidus.

She didn't' know whether to be happy, shocked, or bummed out about this. She was happy because she could keep a closer eye on him and try to steal his assignments with bad grades on them, shocked because this was totally unexpected, and bummed out because she definitely couldn't mess up. Tidus could recognize Namine easily if she wasn't careful.

"Err…I got lost…" He said running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Mr. Lionhart just nodded and sighed and said "Just take a seat anywhere."

"Ohh who is that hunk!" Axel squealed fangirlish like.

They all looked at him with disgusted looks. "And you called me a fruit?" Namine asked.

"Hey...tampons. Come on!" Axel said.

Namine watched him with anticipation hoping he wouldn't sit anywhere near her, luckily he sat in one of the desks close to the front, next to a guy that he knew since they started talking right when he sat down.

"Okay…anyways…what was I saying…Yes so no exceptions essays are due tomorrow Now we have a few minutes till the bell so you may talk…" he said with the same emotionless tone and went back to typing something on his computer.

Namine's blue eyes glared at him, she had to tell the gang back home about this.

----

The day went by pretty fast, turned out Namine had 2 classes with Tidus and the rest with Axel, Riku, Roxas and Sora. Except for Art though, she only had it with Roxas, which surprisingly she was okay with. Roxas wasn't a totally bad guy, a little cocky but not all that bad. On top of that Art was one of her favorite classes anyways.

She walked in her dorm exhausted and basically just collapsed on her bed. Luckily the boys had other stuff to do, so she had the room alone to herself for a little while so she decided to give a call to Demyx.

"Hello?" Demyx said as if he had a mouth full of something.

"Demyx…are you stuffing your face again?" Namine asked.

"Uhm..maybe…that doesn't matter though, how are you doing, I've been dieing with suspense today!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Oh..well, lets see….hm…my roommates think I'm pretty much this nerdy, fruity guy…and I have Tidus in like 2 of my classes and also, did I mention I'm rooming with some really hot guys?!" She said all at once.

"Oh wow…that's a lot..." Demyx was a tad bit speechless.

"Gah…Demyx you don't know how paranoid I've been, I feel like a paranoid maniac always looking over my shoulder, I really need these guys to believe that I am a guy so I can finally breathe!" She panicked.

"Okay. First off. CALM THE HELL DOWN…since you got yourself into this mess I am going to get you out of it" Demyx started.

"Wait...isn't it suppose….."

"QUIET!" Demyx interrupted Namine's sentence.

"Anyways as I was saying, what will you guys be doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Uhm…I don't know…nothing really stay in school…oh yeah Sora had mentioned that they were going to go to this local Pizza Place here…he said I should come too" Namine said.

"Perfect…just call me after school is done for you tomorrow" and he clicked off the phone.

"Err…Hello...DONT PEOPLE EVEN HAVE THE DECENCEY TO SAY BYE THESE DAYS!" Namine yelled into the empty phone line.

* * *

**Okay..soo good bad, horrible? Lol. Ideas are always welcome. So come on presse the review button and review PLEASEE it will make me sleep better at night.**

**haha if Leon was my teacher i definitly know i'd be failing that class since i'd be too _busy _staring at him! **

**teehee.**

**okay loves stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!**


	4. To end Paranoia

**Hey guys, i just want to first off say thank you so much for all the reviews they truly make me sleep better at night teehee. Anyways i know i didnt update for a while sorry...Writers Block and Hecticness took over if thats even a word. Anyways i'll stop talking read, and oh yeah review too. Sorry if this is a rather long chapter.**

* * *

+Chapter 4+

_To end Paranoia_

* * *

Namine slept peacefully, the events of yesterday still fresh in her mind. She was expecting to be woken up by an alarm clock or something of that sort. What she wasn't expecting was to be woken up by Sora and Axel jumping on her bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" They sang, nearly giving her a heart attack.

Her eyes shot open and she let out a girlish scream silencing the once singing Axel and Sora.

She stared blankly at them for a few moments realizing what she had done, and then Axel coughed purposely letting out 'fruit-cake' in the middle of his cough.

"Was that the only way you could wake me up?!" She asked flustered.

"No we had an alarm clock but obviously you were too dead asleep to hear it, So this was the only way we could wake you up" Sora stated.

Namine glanced around the room, Riku and Roxas weren't there at the moment. She looked up at the clock. They still had an hour and a half before school started.

"Why did you guys wake me up so early? I mean we still have an hour and a half before school starts!" She wailed. As you could tell, Namine was not a morning person.

"We always wake up this early….So we could do homework" Axel said with a grin.

"Come to think of it…Crap I didn't write that essay for Mr. Lionharts class" Namine jumped up out of bed nearly knocking down Axel and Sora who were still on there.

"Whoa…Calm down, Looks like someone is sure excited about homework" Axel said giving a laugh. "Nerd" he added on.

Namine rolled her eyes and took out a notebook and labeled her name and the date on it. She began to write, write and write. Axel and Sora became busy in there own homework, mostly distracting each other with dumb stories they remembered.

The door barged open almost suddenly with Riku and Roxas standing at the doorway with a box of something.

"Finally we're starving here!" Sora said rushing to get the box out of there hands.

Namine was too busy writing her essay she glanced up real quick to see what was in the box and saw that it was a whole batch of jelly filled donuts. She scrunched up her nose since donuts was something she wasn't really a fan of and started to finish off writing her paper.

"Nick want some?" Roxas asked with his mouth full.

"Uhm…No thanks, I don't like donuts." She replied.

They all gasped in unison, as if she had committed a crime. "What?! You don't like donuts!" Sora shrieked.

"Dude, you're not a dude!" Axel said coolly.

Riku gave a laugh at this, and Roxas followed. With that said her ears perked up, she definitely did not want them knowing that she was in fact a girl. She had to prove it to them one way or another even if the first step was to….eat a donut.

She got up from her chair and snatched the donut out of Axel's hand. "Hey there's a whole box right there!" He whined.

She gulped and finally took a painful bite of the Donut. She tried to keep a straight face chewing it slowly and then finally swallowing it. "See, I could eat a donut, I am definitely a 'dude" She said with accomplishment.

The other boys just shrugged and finished there daily dose of sugar and decided to start getting ready.

"_Demyx better have something planned that will make this paranoia finally come to an end_" She thought to herself.

---

"Come on Kairi, Yuffie you have too!" Demyx pleaded.

"No way Demyx…No way…I think we could help her out in something else but not in that" Kairi huffed.

"She really wants them to stop being suspicious about her…" He started.

"Come on, don't you think Namine is making a big deal out of this, I mean I bet no one is even suspicious, last time I checked she definitely looked strangely like a guy" Kairi stated.

"Yeah well that's not what she told me!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Grr…no way am I wearing a dress, As you could probably tell I don't really weard dresses. Unless I really have to, like special occasions and that sort." Yuffie emphasized.

"Come on…Namine has been there for us when we needed her the most, couldn't ya'll just do this last thing for her?" Demyx said trying to convince them.

They gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine…." They both said in unison rolling there eyes.

"This is totally gay" Yuffie said. "Literally" Kairi added.

"We'll meet you at your house after school" After that they both walked away, waiting for the humiliating day that was going to be.

---

The morning had gone by pretty slowly for Namine. She sat in her desk in Mr. Lionhart's class, with her finished essay.

"Okay, Class, as I said yesterday I hope you have those essays that I told you to write" He reminded as he came in.

"Crap" Axel and Sora said in Unison. "Wait what were you guys doing this morning then?" Namine asked.

"Well…we attempted…that counts right?" Axel asked.

"Uh…No not really." Namine stated. "Unlike you twits I happen to have my paper" Roxas chimed in proudly.

He rummaged threw his messy backpack until he shut his backpack and plastered on a face of disappointment.

"Forgot it?" They all asked in Unison. He slowly nodded his head that was followed by some curse words he said under his breathe.

"What about you Riku?" Namine asked curiously. "I stopped caring a while back" He said coolly.

"Okay, well I'll be picking people to read there papers" Mr. Lionhart said.

Namine dreaded, she hated reading in front of the class. "Roxas?" He called out.

"I swear Mr. Lionhart I had written the paper, and it was 3 pages long actually it was great, neat no pizza stains at all!" Roxas started to explain.

"So where is this magnificent essay that you are describing?" He quirked his right eyebrow at him.

"Well…You see... I forgot it." Roxas finished. Mr. Lionhart nodded. "Likely Story" He muttered.

"Is there anyone who actually attempted and actually finished?" He asked exasperatedly.

There was silence for a brief moment, Namine hoping this moment would pass and she wouldn't have to read her paper.

"Oh, Nick over here does!" Axel Volunteered .She gave him a death glare. "You are so on my list" Namine growled at him.

"Nick, yes, Can you please read your paper then…At least someone followed directions" Mr. Lionhart sarcastically said.

She timidly got up from her chair facing the 30 different pair of eyes that followed her every move.

"Err…Revenge in my definition is when someone finally gets to get back at someone for doing something wrong to them, and when they finally get back at that person it feels so great like a rush of excitement, LIKE SOMEONE THAT HAS FINALLY ACCOPMLISHED A IMPOSSIBLE DEED LIKE A BREATHE THAT CAN FINALLY BE TAKEN. IF YOU'RE TAKING REVENGE ON A CERTAIN PERSON THEN YOU KNOW FOR A FACT HE OR SHE DESERVES IT BECAUSE WELL THEY DO!" Namine had got a sudden burst of energy as she read this paper that she started to freak the class out.

"Err…Is tampons okay?" Axel questioned Sora.

"Uhm…Thank-you Nick, I think that will be enough for today, thank you for actually writing your paper though you may take your seat" Mr. Lion hart interrupted her before she had started throwing desks around.

She felt everyone's eyes piercing into her even more and she had made eye contact with the blue eyes of Tidus he had a look of confusion, she sunk back into her seat with a tint of pink that was spreading all over her face.

"Do you always get that energized when you read essays?" Roxas asked. She felt her face burning up even more.

----

"I'll meet up with you guys later at the pizza place, I have to err…do something" She said and ran off to her dorm.

The guys just looked at each other with confused expressions but then shrugged it off and headed toward there favorite hang-out and pizza joint.

Dialing Demyx's number hastily she waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" He answered finally after what felt like an eternity to her. "Finally! Sheesh! What's going on Demyx what was this idea you were talking about?" She asked almost shouting into the phone.

"Listen Im already at the pizza place, all you need to do is get there, and everything will fall in place. Just know one thing Kairi and Yuffie are going to be your, what shall I say props for this evening" He said.

"Props? What the hell does that mean….Oh no, this better not be what I am thinking it is" Namine said her stomach churning with anxiety.

"Just get there and you'll see what's up…oh and try to the best acting ever. Like Oscar award acting" Demyx said and then hung up.

"Wait…what the heck does that mean?!" She screamed once again in the empty phone line.

---

"You know, your new roommate Nick he's a pretty weird guy" Axel said chomping into a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, he is…" Roxas agreed.

"I know, seriously I pretty much think he's gay, I just hope that if he is gay he doesn't get a crush on any one of us…or that would be seriously weird-er" Sora said slurping some of his soda.

"Well…What if he isn't a guy at all?" Riku asked. They almost spit out there food and drinks.

"What?, okay I know he has peculiar ways but I know for sure he is a guy…maybe a gay one but he's still a guy" Roxas said.

"Plus Riku how do you know that for sure?" Axel asked.

Before Riku could say something they heard Nick call out to them. They all gave Riku a questioning look.

Namine looked for her cue and saw Demyx at one of the near by tables with sunglasses on and taking them off and giving her a quick wink and putting them back followed by the menu he was looking at back in front of his face.

"Nickkk!" A girl sang out. Namine looked around to spot her really gorgeous friend Kairi in clothes that she thought she'd never find Kairi wearing. A short mini skirt with a halter top and heels.

She went up to Namine and embraced her in a hug. "Kairi, what is this" Namine whispered. "Just play along…make sure the guys are looking" Kairi whispered back.

"Nick, sweetie, I haven't seen you in so long, why haven't you called me?!" Kairi pouted. Namine looked at the guys table and saw them looking at them with wide eyes.

Namine cleared her throat. "Err...Uh…You know baby, I've just been busy" She acted out.

"Well promise me that you will call me soon, you're the only one that's been on my mind these days" Kairi said trying to sound seductive.

"Err…Of course" Namine said. Kairi gave her another hug and then strutted off making a slight pose when she walked past the wide-eyed boys. As if the even that had just happened wasn't surprising enough, another girl called out to Namine. This time, It wasn't Kairi, but Yuffie.

Namine had to contain her laughter because this was the first time she had seen Yuffie even attempt at being Girly. Her hair that was usually tied up in a pony-tail was let down loose, and she was wearing a strapless black dress that stopped just above her knees. She was wearing sandals and walked past the boys, there eyes not only being wide but there jaws dropping.

"Another one?!" They all said in Unison.

"Nick, Baby, what is this, you haven't been calling me or anything, where have you been?!" Yuffie acted.

Namine bit her tongue really hard so she didn't start to laugh; she figured it had probably started to bleed. "You know, Babe, Just been busy and all, that's it…We should do something later though" She said, and Yuffie embraced her in a hug and whispered in her ear

"You owe me big time…punk, oh yeah and to make this effect more real Demyx told me to tell you to grab my butt. I can't believe I just said that" Yuffie Dreaded.

Yuffie started to walk away and Namine Reluctantly did the unthinkable. She grabbed her butt. Yuffie walked away, a little horrified and violated but knew that it was all worth helping out a friend and Namine would have probably done the same if she was in that situation.

"No she wouldn't have…" Yuffie mumbled.

"2 girls? And they were really hot! I guess our theory of him being gay is way out, and the girl thing Riku…Come on!" Sora concluded.

"Yeah, Tampons got the skills then…hmm...Maybe he could help our poor Romeo out then" Axel said referring to Roxas.

He became a bit red and then murmured a quick shut up to him a moment before Namine had joined them.

"What's up guys?" She said with a smirk of accomplishment as she sat down.

"Wow…You're a true ladies, man what's your secret?" Axel asked adding a laugh.

"Er…You know how it is with the girls…" Namine didn't really know what to say.

"Well why you don't help our Poor Heart-broken Roxas over here" Sora said.

Namine turned to Roxas a bit confused. "Shut up you guys…Damn" He said a bit aggravated.

"What do they mean by that?" Namine was very curious. "Nothing…" Roxas tried to brush it off.

They all stared him down until he finally confessed. "Okay, There's this girl, I guess you don't know her Nick, but…I've liked her for a real long time…I just have trouble talking with her you know, I don't know why. I get all nervous"

Namine accidentally spit out her drink on Axel who was sitting across from her. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" She apologized but knew he deserved it for what he did earlier.

"EW…GROSS, UGH…What the hell Nick!" He snapped.

Namine, couldn't believe her ears, the unafraid, ripped up, Roxas had trouble talking with a girl. "I can't believe that, come on have you ever even just tried having a conversation with her?" Namine asked.

"Yeah he did but there conversation ended up with Roxas getting slapped and an enchilada dumped into his hair" Riku joined in.

"What…why what did you say?" Namine asked intent on not laughing. "Nothing, She just misunderstood me, I said Nice Rack, but I was talking about the rack that was behind her because it had some cool designs on it and she thought I was talking about her" Roxas said grimly.

Namine burst out into a fit of laughter. "I…am …..So…Sorry…but" That was all they could make out. Sora and Axel had joined in her weird laughter and Riku also.

"Damn…You guys!" Roxas was a bit upset and left irritated.

Namine stopped laughing and looked at them seriously. "Wow…So…He really likes this girl?"

They all nodded there head, they were silent for a moment.

"So…What's her name anyways" Namine asked breaking the ice. "Olette" Sora said.

"Hm…Olette" She pronounced.

Her phone started vibrating making her jump a little happy that the boys had engaged themselves in there own conversations and didn't see her do that. There were 3 txt messages.

Kairi- You owe me, or us big time Nami!

Yuffie- I am never doing that again, you OWE ME A HUGE FAVOR I was violated out there

Demyx- I hope your happy now, your paranoia better be gone now. Kairi and Yuffie almost killed me when I told them the plan. You owe us or me big time. Smoothies will be nice.

She gave a small laugh.

Isn't it wonderful to have good no great friends?

* * *

**Okay so what did you think...I hope it wasn't disappointing. anywayssss**

**Go ahead and press the Review button since i know you all love me, and i love you too! hahah Thanks a bunch if you do review. excuse any grammatical or punctation errors if there are any. I tend to usually have typos since im a rather fast typer. Okay well stay tuned for the next chapter lovelies!**


	5. Some Confessions

** A/N:Hey guys sorry its been a while just, ugh school started it has been soo freaking stressful i dont know how i had the time to write this. but yeah, it probably will be the only update in a while i hope not, but you know. anyways i didn't get as many reviews for my last chapter as i did for the chapter before that its all good though. But what i would like to do is thank all my reviewers for the last chapter right now**

**BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame:**_ Im glad that you are enjoying it! I am sorry i didn't get to read any of ya'll storie yet but i will try to as soon as i can!! _

**Doggone2dog:** _Haha please don't drink anything while reading this! i'd hate for your keybaord to mess up LOL!_ **Inspire-Illuminate:** _Dudeee i love your cookies!! haha, thanks for reviewing my story from the start you're great!_

**xxkingdom-hearts-fanxx- **_haha i can't wait for that part too!! weeee!!! hahah. _

**wingless-fairy **_Hey thank you! it means a lot to me that you think this story is awesome! haha i laughed while i was typing up that part._

**x-the random vampire-x-**_ LOL i am really happy that you revived yourself or else, you wouldn't have been able to read more! Thanks for the criticism though! _

**Frank was not like other sheep- **_Last but not least, lmao, you know most of my stories consist of some of our personal expierences together. lmfao good times good times._

**So thank you all very very much for reviewing! okay well enjoy!**

* * *

**+Chapter 5+**

**_Some Confessions._**

* * *

Adjusting the camera lens, Namine tried to focus her camera perfectly. Pointing it upward to a window with Tidus prancing around with a bottle of vodka with one of his friends. She snapped away, photo by photo smirking at every time she pressed the 'capture' button.

It was night, by this time and she knew her room mates would probably be asleep.

"Mom and dad will totally freak" She said excitedly. She was in the bushes of the courtyard of her school. Lucky for her, that's where Tidus's room overlooked.

She took a couple of more, but then she heard footsteps coming towards her so she leapt up and ran into the school.

Walking into the bright empty halls of the dormitories she finally took a deep breathe as if she had been holding her breathe the whole time.

Stepping into her dorm she could hear the melodious snores of Roxas and Sora. She slipped into her bed, trying not to make a noise and finally settled in.

Thinking about the days events in her mind she looked up at the ceiling and smiled, then slowly she closed her eyes and let the darkness take over her in a form of slumber.

---

The next day went by pretty fast for her, in each of her classes she thought of amusing ways to get more dirt on her brother. When art class had finally come, the last period of the day, it was a big sign of relief for her since she was pretty much exhausted.

Roxas, still wasn't acting his normal self ever since, that certain thing was mentioned at the pizza parlor. She felt a little awkward because she wasn't use to seeing him so quiet and reserved. Maybe he did like that girl a lot, and it wasn't such a wise choice to make fun of him about it, It had probably bruised a little bit of his ego.

She sat across from him at the art table that they usually sat at, as the teacher started talking in that droned voice of hers, Namine started to observe the quiet Roxas.

Namine had always known from before that he was really cute, but how come she had never noticed he was this good looking? His eyes were mesmerizing pools of blue and green and his lips, the perfect pink colour with the perfect satin texture. Oh…they were just oh so perfect and his hair was always in great condition.

"What?" Roxas asked startling herit felt like a record had been yanked off of its player._ "Oh shit…how long had I been looking at him?"_ Namine thought drifting her glance away from him.

"Err…Nothing" She finally made out.

"Okay, then class you may get started, you need to make a portrait of a friend, or a family member or someone our unit on drawing realistic beings will be starting with this project" Her teacher finished announcing.

The volume of the class had once been quiet until it finally rose up steadily higher and higher until people couldn't even think in the same room anymore, that's how it usually was, but because Roxas and Namine weren't talking like they always were during this class Namine noticed that today the class seemed even louder.

She had to start out a conversation with him but how? She just didn't know how to do it. "Uh…so…who are you going to draw for this project?" She asked.

"I suck at drawing" He responded. "Okay..." She didn't know what else to say. She tapped her fingers rhythmically against the table, until she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, what's wrong?!...I mean ever since yesterday at the pizza place you've been acting this way, did I offend you in any way or something" She really had to think before she spoke sometimes and this was just one of those examples.

He looked as if he had just been caught from a crime spree and he was about to go do time. "N-no…its not that…It's just" He finally sighed.

"Look, how…What I am trying to say is how, did you get so good at talking with girls, and gorgeous ones by that fact" He finally asked.

"Say what?" like an automatic reflex she accidentally blurted that out. She bit her lip hard so she wouldn't say anything else stupid.

So this was his train of thought. It was something she wasn't quite expecting, especially coming from this egocentric maniac who talked about how he had won 2 soccer championships making the winning goal in each, and how he had the hardest time rejecting all these girls that always came up to him.

Oh yeah…this was definitely hard to believe.

"Roxas, that's kind of hard to believe I mean you're very good looking" She started. He gave her the weirdest look ever.

"I mean, you have nice pecks, I mean…shit" Damn these girly hormones.

"Uh…." He was utterly confused and kind of scared now.

"What I am trying to say is that, you're good at sports, you can make anyone laugh even if your jokes are kind of corny and I think you have a great heart" She finally spoke without including any of her inner thoughts. _Thank god._

"Well...Truthfully if I didn't know you too well I'd definitely think you were gay just for saying that, but thanks, Nick, it means a lot really, I just don't know why I get this way whenever I want too talk to _her_" He admitted.

A sense of jealousy rose up into her for a brief moment but then she let it die out and got a hold of herself.

"_What the hell are you doing Namine, you can't like him, you came here to do something and that's all. He likes someone else anyways" _She told herself.

"First off Roxas, I must say, that I probably will have to meet her in order to find out if she right for you, I mean if she's prettier than me, I mean….-breathe- how she is like so I can see what you can do to actually have a..Uh..._decent _conversation with her" She mentally slapped herself a billion times at that moment.

Weren't there any type of hormone blocking pills out there?

"Really, you'd do that for me Nick? Seriously, you're a great friend you know that, oh oh, and can you please not tell the guys about this..." He whispered.

"Don't worry, I promise, Pinky Promise!" She said excitedly.

"…Don't do that" Roxas said, and they both started to laugh.

The rest of the class period went by pretty fast as they sat there and laughed about the most random things. Though, how would Namine ever help Roxas? She didn't know that much about scoring girls…Ironic wasn't it?

---

The boys and Namine were all hanging out in her roxas, and sora's dorm room, laughing it up and making jokes, and talking about teachers until Namine's phone rang.

Without looking at the caller id, like an idiot she was sometimes, she answered.

"Nami! Honey, how are you doing sweetie, how is school coming along, oh I miss you and Tidus so much! I can't wait till you guys come over for the long weekend, oh hon, I truly miss you!" It was her mom going completely berserk on her.

"M-mom…H-hey, im good mom, uh…School? School is just fine yeah, it's great, I've been learning some new dance routines" Namine stammered, she had to make a run for it out of this room, it was way too loud.

"Hey Nick who's on the phone one of your girls?" Axel cracked up; all the boys threw high fives at each other and started to laugh.

"Nami…Are those boys I hear and who's Nick and what's wrong with your voice?" Namine's mom asked in bewilderment.

"No mom, it's just the TV, you know…cause my room mate had set up a tv in this room so when we weren't studying or dancing we could watch TV, and…who's Nick? Er…remember my favorite TV-show it included that one boy named Nick in it" Namine tried the best she could to convince her mom.

"I don't know Nami, I don't remember you watching a show with a main character named Nick in it, and that must be a pretty good tv, cause the voices are super clear, are you sure there's not anything you want to tell me Namine?" Her mom's voice was rising with suspicion.

"Uh, mom, class is about to start okay I have to go, or im going to late bye love you tell dad I love him too!" and with that she quickly snapped shut her phone. She was leaning against the wall and started to sink slowly down until she hit the floor.

Now out of all of her closest encounters of being caught. _That was the closest one. _Her mom was always way too observant for her own good sometimes.

---

The next afternoon, when school had finished Roxas told Namine, that he knew where they could go see Olette. It was a Thursday and olette always went out with her friends to go eat ice cream at this place called Ciao Bella.

They were best known for there Gelatos. (Italian ice cream). Roxas had made up an excuse that he and Namine would be doing an art project together since they were partnered up so the boys wouldn't follow them.

Entering the parlor Namine couldn't help but smile, the atmosphere was amazing.

"This is great! I can't wait to scarf down one of the Gelatos!" Namine squealed excitedly.

"Uh…Hello, focus Nick, we're here to do something" Roxas reminded.

"Oh yeah…and that too" She muttered.

The restaurant had tables and also bar stools against the counter, the setting was really great, the counters were made from marble, and so were the tables, and floor, with red seating and draperies it was a fancy yet modern place to hang out.

Sitting on one of the bar stools and observing the place Namine finally asked Roxas. "Uh…how much is this gonna cost me again?"

"Shh! There she is and she brought her friend too, what's her name…her name was uhm..." While Roxas was trying to think of her name Namine started to look at her, she was indeed gorgeous. Brown silky hair, Green glowing eyes and the prettiest smile ever, for a moment she felt inferior and ugly, but then reminded herself for the 100th time why she was there and how she couldn't have a crush or even think about liking Roxas

"Oh yeah, Selphie was her name" Roxas said taking Namine out of her daze.

They stood there quietly observing them for a little while, Namine finally seeing, Roxas's 'other side' kick in, as he just stood there. Usually he was the first to do everything.

"Come, on why don't you introduce me to her?" She said pulling him towards them.

"W-what? No…The time isn't right yet, not now" He excused.

"Then when Roxas?! When im like 52?! Come on I haven't even experienced the better things in life yet" She said dragging him. Roxas wasn't cooperating like a little childish 5 year old boy who didn't want to get his vaccine shots.

…Yeah it was that bad.

Finally reaching to where Selphie, and Olette were, Namine gave them a big smile and Roxas just stood there with the same dumbfounded face he had plastered on earlier, when she had arrived.

"Hi, Im nick" Namine introduced herself giving a big grin and extending an arm out to give her a handshake.

She looked a little puzzled but returned the smile and the shake with introducing herself as well. "Hi, im Olette, and this is my friend Selphie." Selphie gave a slight wave and went back to wandering her eyes around the restaurant.

"Oh, hello Olette, that's a really pretty name, you know very unique, and hello selphie, im pretty sure you've met my friend Roxas right" She said gesturing towards Roxas.

Roxas didn't say a word, he just couldn't the words that he had prepared to say had completely disappeared in a unknown dimension. Namine elbowed Roxas in the ribs so he could finally let out SOMETHING if anything at all.

"Ouch…" He muttered, but then he gave a smile to Olette. Olette looked at him for a little bit and then said. "Yes…we've met before" Her voice becoming a little low and having a slight hint of venom in it.

Roxas painfully unlocked his eyes away from her.

"Why don't you 2 sit down here, and me and Roxas will get you 2 ladies The Gelatos of your choice" Namine said smoothly.

"We'll what?!" Roxas exclaimed. Namine glared at him so he could shut up and then she grabbed Roxas's money.

"So, Roxas why don't you sit here and chit-chat with the ladies while I get us 4 some of that artery clogging, sugar infested, great tasting Italian ice cream!!! Woo-ha!" Namine said and with that headed towards the ordering area.

Roxas sat there with the stupid grin on his face. The 2 girls sat there awkwardly as well.

"So...I like ice cream" That was Roxas's attempt to break the ice.

"We do too!" Selphie said cheerfully.

They sat there for a little while longer, quietly, a thick tension forming between them until Namine finally showed up with there Gelatos.

They all sighed as if she was there breathe of fresh air. "Am I missing something?" She said as she scooted in next to Roxas.

They all started to dig into there treats trying to have as less conversation as they could, Namine seeing this started to roll her eyes and knew that Roxas wasn't going to do anything on his own except stuffing his face. Before she could say something she smelt something familiar.

"Are you wearing the new L.A.M.B perfume by Gwen Stefani?!" Namine asked Olette. All 3 of them looked at her with wide-eyes, and she really was getting sick of this habit of hers.

"C-cause y-you know, my sister, always use to talk about it when it was about to come out…and when it did that's all she would ever wear" Namine said trying to cover up her mistake.

"I never knew you had a sister" Roxas said. "Well I do okay, I just don't like talking about her sheesh" Namine bitterly said to Roxas.

"Okay Jeez!" Roxas said.

Olette smiled and started to giggle a little. "Wow you're really observant for a boy, but actually yes I am wearing it."

Namine just smiled back at her, taking a big spoonful of the ice cream and stuffing it in her mouth, what happened to her next was a powerful surge of cold air rushing to her head causing her to make a weird face and noise at the same time.

"A-are you okay Nick?" Selphie asked noticing Namine's odd behavior.

"Bwain Fweeze! Bwain Fweeze!" Was all they could make out but they still couldn't quite understand what she was saying.

"What?!...What is he saying?!" Olette asked Roxas.

"Nick, what's up with this?!" Roxas asked. Namine wailed her hands some more and made that weird squealing sound until she finally swallowed the ice cream. She took a sigh of relief and then said. "I was having a brain freeze guys!"

They all looked at her for a moment and burst out in laughter. "Nick you're so hilarious!" Olette said. They all kept laughing for a little while.

They talked some more, Roxas, a little more loose than before, and finished the rest of there ice cream. Momentarily, there was Italian music playing in the background. Namine really wanted to help Roxas, even if she was going to hate what she was about to do next.

"Selphie, would you like to dance?" She asked biting her tongue.

"Sure!" Selphie grabbed a hold of Namine's hand and took her to the Dance floor, they started to dance. Even though Namine was on the Dance Floor her eyes were glued on to Olette and Roxas.

"_Come on Roxas, ask her to dance, you can do it!"_ She sang in her mind. When Olette and Roxas had finally gotten up together and started to make there way to the Dance floor Namine beamed.

"_Atta' boy Roxas!" _

She smiled some more and even twirled Selphie around to the music. She thought everything was going into place and sooner or later Roxas and Olette would start going out, what she didn't know was that the whole time Namine was dancing with Selphie, Olette couldn't keep her eyes off of her or, her disguise…Nick.

Oy Vey.

---

The night had ended and Roxas and Namine were back in there Dorm's ready for sleep.

Sora was already asleep the room a total mess, the boys must've been watching wrestling without them.

"It was fun today" Roxas stated.

"Yeah" Namine agreed.

"I didn't actually say anything stupid!" Roxas laughed

"Yeah"

"So what did you think of Olette?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah"

"NICK!" Roxas said loudly.

"What?!" Namine shrieked almost jumping out of her bed.

"Thanks man. For everything today" Roxas said smiling and with that turned over into his bed and drifted off to sleep.

"_Your welcome"_ Namine whispered.

* * *

**A/N: okay well guys what did you think? Come on press that review button you know you want too! okay well next update i will try to do so soon lovelies. Take Care!**


	6. Revelations

**a/n: Yay! chapter 6, i want to thank all of you guys for the reviews again, it really meant alot! okay heres chap 6 enjoy!**

* * *

**_+Chapter 6+_**

**_Revelations_**

_Baby where'd you get your body from?_

-Will.I.Am

* * *

The vibration of Namine's phone had woken her up abruptly. "NO I DON'T WANT GRAVY!" She screamed out. Axel and Sora were sitting next to the computer and looked at her with one of the weirdest facial expressions ever.

Her cheeks tinted a bright pink, as she had once again embarrassed herself for the billionth time. She should be used this feeling by now since she'd done this so many times. "I don't like…Gravy?" Was her pathetic excuse.

"Right…" Axel said. She took out her phone from under her pillow and pressed 'view' on the 3 text messages she had received.

**New Text 1: From Selphie's Cell**

Dude...Nami I miss u! Wen will you b coming home?!

It's so boring w/o you, rn't u done getting revenge

On Tidus? Newayz…Kairi says the same thing

So…Call me back l8er

-Selphie!

_**Reply**_ _**Delete Save**_

**New Text 2: From Demyx's Cell**

Hey! How've u been kid…Just checkin up

On u. Txt back ASAP.

-Dem 2 tha x.

_**Reply**_ _**Delete Save**_

Namine had to roll her eyes at Demyx's stupid signature, she looked at the last text message and it was from a number she didn't recognize.

**New Text 3: From 4698897754**

Hey Nick! It's me olette. Yeah I know what you might be thinking

How the heck did I get your number right? Well I asked around

And someone had your number...Lucky for me. Anyways.

I really enjoyed hanging out with you at the gelato parlor

I was wondering if we could do that again sometime…but with

Just me and you…

Get back to me ASAP!

-Olette

_**Reply**_ _**Delete Save**_

"Yo, Nick" Roxas's sudden voice almost made Namine Jump up and throw her phone behind the bed frame. On accident of course. "R-roxas. Hey…hey...whats. What's up" She stammered out.

He raised an eyebrow at her a little confused, but didn't pay any attention to it. "I just want to thank you again for the other day bro…It really meant a lot" He said smiling those smiles, that always made Namine want to melt.

"Don't mention it" she gulped. She pressed the save button on Olette's Text message. She decided she would try to analyze it later.

"Well…I was wondering after school how about me, you and the boys go out and take up the field for some good ol' soccer" Roxas Suggested.

This statement lightened up Namine's mood. "I want to see how you are on the field" Roxas said smugly. "You're on" Namine returned the smirk.

"Okay then its settled…After school, the soccer field" Roxas said.

---

Mr. Lionhart talked about conjunctions or something…Namine didn't really pay attention she just couldn't believe how this whole deal with Olette had backfired.

It was really giving her a headache.

Instead of Olette falling for Roxas…she had fallen for…did she dare say it? Olette had fallen for…Namine. How disturbingly wrong. _"I just got to get a few more things on Tidus and then I'll be out of here before you know it_" She reassured herself.

"_How the heck do I convince Olette to like Roxas…Ugh…this isn't supposed to happen"_ She screamed inside.

"Mr. Crystals. Would please give us an example of a conjunction" Mr. Lionhart said shattering her thoughts.

"Crap" Namine mumbled. She hadn't been paying attention what-so-ever. "Um…" She started out. Maybe if she was silent for a while he would pick someone else. Though, she didn't need to be silent since Coach Strife had walked in angrily holding what looked like a photo.

"What's the meaning of this?" He said angrily wailing the photo around. Mr. Lionhart looked a little scared and shocked and then said "Cloud. I am sorry, but I am in the middle of class right now…we'll have to err…discuss this later"

"No, I don't care; I want to know the meaning of this!" He said showing him the photo. The class tried to get a better look of the photo shifting around in there seats.

What Namine could make out, it looked like the picture had Mr. Lionhart and another blonde haired man smiling with wine glasses.

Her eyes widened as she concluded something. She would never think of her teacher the same way again.

"He's gay?!" Namine blurted out. Luckily no one except for Axel, Roxas, Riku and Sora, heard.

"Uhh…Duh tampons…you didn't know that...wow you're slow" Axel said. She glared at Axel. He gave a smug grin when she did so.

"Wow…Coach Strife looks preeetty angry" Roxas said. "Yeah, I've never seen him like that, he's not even like that whenever we do badly at a soccer game" Sora said.

"Hmph…maybe he's the jealous type" Riku said. They all nodded there heads. This got Namine thinking. _"Is Roxas the jealous type? How would he react, if he found out that Olette had texted me?"_

"Look, Cloud, I want you to know this isn't really what it looks like" Mr. Lionhart said, his voice rising steadily.

"I don't want to hear it anymore Leon, that's it im out" With that Coach Strife stomped out the door, and surprisingly the cautious and well-kept Mr. Lionhart followed him.

"What just happened?" Namine asked. Everyone just shrugged.

It was helpless, Namine would never understand guys.

---

The sun was blazing by the time the boys and Namine had gotten to the soccer field. They had half an hour before soccer practice actually started, and maybe even longer if Coach Strife hadn't recovered from the incident earlier.

"Wait…this is totally uneven!" Namine pointed out, as she had figured out there were 5 people.

"Hm…yeah you're Right" Roxas said.

"I think I know someone that will be willing to play" Sora said.

"Who?" Riku said raising an eyebrow.

"Hold on…I'll be back" and with that Sora ran off.

"This will take a while" Axel said collapsing on to the grass. Everyone followed.

Sora returned after 15 minutes or so, and brought a familiar face with him.

This was probably the biggest gulp Namine swallowed.

It was Tidus.

"Sup guys" He said.

"Finally" Axel said getting up and brushing himself off. Roxas and Riku got up too. Namine felt like she couldn't move, though she finally managed to rise up.

"You guys know Tidus right? Yeah...Well me and him got to talking and well he told me that if we ever needed another guy for soccer he would be up for it" Sora explained.

Tidus and soccer? Namine was a bit confused. For as long as she knew her brother, she had never seen him even kick a soccer ball rather than actually play the sport. This would be really interesting.

She smirked at herself for a brief moment but stopped before anyone else saw her.

"Okay, Me…Nick, and Axel on one team. Riku, Tidus and Sora on the other one" Roxas ordered.

Everyone got into there positions, and the game was on. **(a/n: listening to some fast paced techno music at this part would be a good idea LOL -)**

Roxas passed the ball to Namine as she swiftly sped down the field trying to make it into the goal, but Sora stole the ball from her, she wasn't going to give up that easily though.

As soon as she had gotten the ball she made a run for it to there goal, and there goalie was no one else other than Tidus himself. _"This is for getting me in trouble" _

She said under her breathe, and with all her might, she kicked the ball into the goal,

But surprisingly Tidus had caught the ball. He gave her a evil smirk and threw the ball to Riku who was standing the closest. "What!" her insides screamed.

It was a little difficult keeping up with Riku, since he had some pretty fancy legwork involved, but luckily Roxas had gotten a hold of the ball.

"Namine!" Roxas shouted. He had kicked the ball very forcefully making the ball plunge into the clear blue sky and making it look like a tiny white dot in the blue canvas.

Namine ran for it, and with all her might, she head butted the ball into the opposing team's goal, and…. Shockingly made the goal.

"WHOOOOO!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and so did Roxas and Axel.

"Nick! That was awesome!" Axel said.

"Yeah, yeah he just got lucky" Tidus said folding his arms across his chest.

Namine gave him a cynical look.

"You know what…you really remind me of someone" Tidus said changing the subject. Namine had been too absorbed with the game that she had forgotten that she wasn't actually 'Namine'.

"Err…really? Who..." She was afraid of the answer. "You remind me a lot of my younger sister" He said squinting a little trying to distinguish her features.

She turned her face the other way.

"Uh…I'm going to take that as an insult bro" She said making her voice a bit more masculine.

Tidus gave a laugh and before he could say anything else there was a familiar voice that called out to them.

"Roxas, Axel, Riku, Sora won't you introduce me to your friend here?" It was Coach Strife and he was pointing at Namine. Very surprised she didn't have the words to speak.

"Oh yeah, Coach, this is our friend Nick Crystals…he actually just transferred in" Sora explained.

"Well….Mr. Crystals, I must say I really liked your performance out there on the field. How would you like to join the Soccer team?" He asked.

As hard as she tried to answer the question Namine just couldn't find her voice.

"Nick?" Axel asked. All the boys started to stare her down since she probably looked like a fish out of water.

"Y-yes! I-I would love too!" She finally said. "Okay, then…Practice starts tomorrow for you…I'm sure these boys will help you figure things out" He said, and with that he made his way off the Soccer field.

"Woooo! Nick's on the Soccer team!" Sora exclaimed. "Yeah…I can't believe it tampons…Congratulations" Axel said slapping him on the back. "This is pretty awesome" Roxas said. "Yep…Let's see if you could help us get to Nationals this year" Riku said.

Namine was just too overexcited to say anything, but wait. She can't join the soccer team, that would mean she couldn't leave at all. "Oh crap" She said out loud all of a sudden.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Uhm…Nothing" She quickly said. She didn't want to ruin the moment just yet.

When the boys headed out to real practice Namine decided to go get something to eat since she was basically starving. She found a couple of vending machines and put her money in it. She was really craving chocolate. "God…I hope it's not that time of month again" She said to herself bitterly. How she hated being a girl some times.

Pressing the buttons to get a chocolate bar, it got stuck halfway. "what!! NO WAY!" She pounded on the machine until finally the candy bar fell. "Yeah you better!" She said screaming at the vending machine. People from all around gave her the weirdest looks. She realized it was probably an odd sight for someone to be yelling at a vending machine.

She started walking down the hall way to her dorm. "Attention students someone has let loose of the snake from the science lab, if you have any information of who did this they will be rewarded and if you find the snake too please return it immediately to the science lab" She heard someone say from the intercom.

She paid no attention to the announcement since her phone rang, and it was just the person she was meaning to talk to. "Demyx Finally! Oh my god…I have so much to tell you, and so much crap I'm in" she said.

"I'm all ears, babe" Demyx said. She filled him in on the day about the brief soccer game, and Tidus, and Olette's text message, and even how she was invited to join the soccer team.

She walked into her dorm, it seemed like the boys still weren't done with practice.

"What do you mean its okay that I got invited to join the soccer team? If you've forgotten Demyx I'm a _girl_ at an all boy's school!" She exclaimed.

She heard the door close behind her, and whirled around as quickly as she could to be face to face with Riku.

"Demyx…..Let me call you back" and with that she hung up.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked biting her lip.

"Enough…" Riku replied.

* * *

**sorry i left ya'll at a cliffie! i'll try to update asap, im on thanksgiving break so it might be sooner than before. haha. okay well take care lovelies, and thanks again for the wonderful reviews. Stay tuned for the next chappie.**


	7. Negotiations

**A/N: hey everyone! Yay! Chapter 7 could i hear a woohoo? Anyways first off i wantd to say in chapter 6 i accidentally put 'he screamed namine' when it was supposed to be 'he screamed nick'...so i hope it didn't confuse anyone but yeah...and i couldn't edit it cuz i had already started to get reviews so i didn't want to delete it and make everyone review all over again!**

**Okayyy glad i got that outta the way well i just want to finish up by thanking everyone who reviewed the last chapter..let me just say they were some of the most demanding reviews i've ever gotten..haha! jk. **

_xxkingdom-hearts-fanxx  
.sora.luves.me  
X-The Random Vampire-X  
BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame_  
**and last but not least my loseriffic beta and bff**  
_Frank was not like other sheep.  
_**and thankx for the rest of you guys who read!**

**Anyways, i'll shaddup now. Chappie 7! Enjoy.**

* * *

_**+Chapter 7+**_

_**Negotiations**_

I can tell whats going on this time  
Theres a stranger in my life  
_-Hilary Duff_

* * *

Namine was frozen in place …She just couldn't move. This was much unexpected, and out of all the people finding out…she couldn't believe that it was Riku who had.

"Um…what are you doing in here?" Was her pathetic attempt to start out a conversation.

"Coach, Let us off early, I came to get my towel, see." He said holding it up. He shook his head causing water droplets to fly off, making a point that he had just showered, and then ruffled his hair with the towel.

"I really didn't expect to hear you actually admitting you were a girl" He said with a slight smirk.

She gave a heavy sigh. "Um…So…You're not going to tell anyone…are you?" She asked.

"Hm…I can't really say. I think everyone thought I was crazy when I had explained my theory to them…I'd like to see what they would do if they actually saw that my theory was true." He said as he started to circle around Namine. She felt uncomfortable and a slight tension rising between them.

"So...I'm guessing Nick isn't your real name either?" He asked.

"No…Its not…Its…Namine" She mumbled.

"That's an Interesting name. I wonder what the boys would think of that name as well, very unique" He said mockingly.

"_How am I going to get Riku not to tell anyone?"_ Namine thought. Her mind raced threw the different possibilities that she could come up with.

Her first Idea was to beg with all her might. "Look…Riku…Please don't tell."

"Hmm…" Riku said pretending to give a thoughtful look. "Well…Honestly I am curious now…what are you doing here anyways?"

She was afraid of that question, but if that was going to keep Riku's mouth shut then she would have to explain. "Okay…First off…Tidus is my brother" She started.

Riku gawked at Namine, an expression Namine never thought she would see on his usually impassive face.

"What?!" He said. "I knew something was up when you wouldn't make eye contact with him." Why was he so observant?!

Ignoring the statement Namine went on with her story. Riku stood there listening to everything, nodding occasionally but not interrupting. Nervously she rambled on hoping that everything she was saying was getting processed threw Riku's thick head.

She finally finished up her story and took a deep breathe. "So….you see why I can't let anyone know?"

He nodded his head slowly and then sighed. "I still think I should tell someone" He said.

"Gah?!" Was all Namine could say. "What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Namine was starting to get irritated at his hard-headedness. She had just confessed everything to him and yet he still didn't get the point.

"Your situation seems very premature, I mean getting revenge on your brother how low-life could that possibly get?" He said in a 'matter-of factly' tone.

"L-LOW LIFE? Who even uses that word?! I'LL SHOW YOU LOW LIFE!" She caught herself before she did anything stupid, closing her eyes and counting backwards from 10.

He gave a small chuckle. "Are you always this stubborn?" She asked threw gritted teeth.

"Yeah…pretty much" He said. "Okay...Riku…honestly what would this help you out with? I mean seriously… all they would end up doing is just kicking me out…this wouldn't effect you in any way." She persuaded.

"Yeah I know but it's …..snake." He said automatically. Namine furrowed her eyebrows in frustration because she did not comprehend anything he had just said.

" 'But its snake?' Is that some kind of new code name you guys use….please fill me in if it is" Namine said

"N-no S-snake!!!" Riku stood there like a frozen statue, his green eyes terrified. She had definitely never seen him like this. "What do you mean?" Namine started to become worried of his petrified expression and turned around to be greeted with a green and yellow snake slithering its way towards them.

Before she could open her mouth to scream, Riku had already started doing so. He swiftly jumped onto one of the boy's beds and started to shriek. "SNAKEEE!!!" he was acting as if he was going to die. He backed himself against the wall and didn't move an inch.

Namine's fear of the snake had completely vanished after seeing Riku in this sort of state. She held back her laughter, hoping it wouldn't trigger some unexpected emotions from Riku.

"Why are you just standing there? Do something about the freaking snake!" He exclaimed.

Namine looked around the room to find a container or a box. She spotted a brown box at the end of Sora's computer desk and grabbed it.

"I hope this snake isn't poisonous" She said as she picked it up carefully, holding it very far from herself and she placed it in the box.

As she did so, Riku's alarmed expression started to die down. "I'm guessing you don't like snakes?" Namine asked laughing hysterically on the inside.

"No I don't like snakes!" He snapped. "If you ever tell anyone about this incident I swear I will---"

"Swear you will what?" Namine cut him off. "Tell everyone I'm a girl?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

He glared at her viscously understanding her point. "Fine…I guess I won't tell anyone" He said.

"Tell anyone what?" Namine pestered. "Tell anyone that y-you're a girl" He said it as if the words were going to hurt him.

"Good. Then I won't tell anyone you're absolutely terrified of snakes" She snickered. "Put a sock in it" He told her. "Well…I guess I better return this to the science lab" She said getting up with the box.

"Yeah you do that…" He muttered. Before she walked out the door she ran up to him with the snake, Riku let out a loud yelp. This time however, Namine couldn't fight back the laughter.

"I hate you" Riku said bitterly. This made her chuckle even more. "I'm sorry I just had to do that!"

---

Namine had to work even harder to act like a boy now since Riku knew the truth. If Riku found out, then anyone could find out just as easily and she would be devastated if she had to leave with unfinished business and leave behind Sora…and Axel…and Riku…and most of all …Roxas.

What could she say? These boys had just grown on to her. She shook off the thoughts of leaving since she couldn't have anything bothering her at that moment.

Today was her first day of Soccer Practice.

She was all ready. She had changed into the school's soccer uniform and wore the cleats that she had borrowed from Sora, even though they were a tad-bit_ big_ for her. Ah…she would have to manage some how.

"Okay…Time for Warm-ups boys" Coach Strife Instructed.

The boys set out on the soccer field doing various exercises that Coach Strife made them do, from ab crunches, to knee-up runs.

"This is even worse than boot camp" Namine murmured to herself. "What was that tampons?" Axel asked. "Nothing…Nothing….and can you please stop calling me tampons…" She pleaded.

"Naw…It's just too funny" He said and slapped her on the back. Why did he always do that?

Finally, Coach Strife let them have a water-break. "Finally is it done?" Namine asked Sora. "Ha-ha you're Funny Nick…those were just the Warm-ups" He said.

Namine let out a small groan and followed the other boys to the water area.

When the water break was done, Coach Strife made the boys work really hard. "I swear he's like the Hitler of soccer or something" Namine said.

"Ha…You'll get use to it though" Roxas pointed out. "Heads up Nick!" Someone called from behind.

The soccer ball came all too suddenly and hit Namine in what would be called the 'groin area' if she were a boy.

"Oooooh…" all the boys said wincing at what had just happened. She stood there not realizing that she should've been yelping with pain. They looked at her with puzzled faces.

Getting the message she pretended like she was in pain.

"Oh…OH..OUCH…WOOH…THAT HURT" she fell back on to the grass emphasizing her so called injury.

"Kay…that's enough boys…and Crystals you can go see the nurse if you want to" Coach Strife remarked.

"No…I think I'll be fine" She said, pretending to have a pained voice.

"I'm letting practice off early today boys, because tomorrow we will be having our seasonal physical. The doctor will be coming in and checking to see if everything is all right with you boys. It's basically like a check-up so be sure to remember that…Its tomorrow. Okay I think that concludes everything. Good job boys. Now hit the showers" Coach Strife said.

The boys all scattered away, going to the locker room. Namine just stood there lying in the grass her eyes wide open with fear.

"_Physical?" _The word kept ringing threw her head.

The boys surrounded Namine as she still hadn't gotten up. "Nick…you okay?" Roxas asked.

"Nah…dude he can' t be okay! He just got hit in the balls!" Axel explained. "Oh yeah...That must've hurt" Sora remarked.

That made Riku laugh. Namine's eyes met Riku's gaze. He was the only one at that moment who knew why Namine was in a state of shock.

"I'll be fine guys" She said monotonously getting up as if she were a robot. "I think I'm going to go see the nurse" She walked slowly to the school building.

The boys just looked at each other and shrugged, then headed to the locker room.

---

"But you have breasts!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Thanks for informing me Demyx…I sure as hell didn't know I did" Namine said sarcastically. "I don't know what I'm going to do" Namine groaned.

"Hm…So there's no way you can get out of this physical?" Demyx asked. "I don't think so…I think its mandatory or else I won't be able to stay in the Soccer team." She said.

"So…this Riku guy…he won't tell anyone…you know about you being a girl?" Demyx asked. "No…we had a deal and I'm pretty sure he won't tell anyone" Namine said, smirking at what the so called 'deal' was.

"Hold on Kairi's on the other line, let me add her on" Demyx said as he flashed over. In a couple of Seconds Kairi had joined in there conversation. Demyx informed Kairi on Namine's current Crisis.

"But you have breasts!" Kairi squealed. Namine just had to roll her eyes. "What's up with everyone telling me I have breasts…I'm pretty sure I've known that for a while now!" Namine replied.

"Yeah I know…but I mean they're going to check you all over!" Kairi said.

"Yeah…ugh don't remind me" Namine said. "Hold on guys…Yuffie wants to join in our conversation" Kairi said as she clicked on to the other line.

This time Kairi explained the whole situation to Yuffie. "But Nami you have---"

"Yeah I know I have breasts!" Namine interrupted. "Well…actually I was going to say something else but…okay" Yuffie responded.

Leave it to Yuffie to be different.

They talked for a bit more, analyzing different ideas and such until Namine said.

"Okay…Well guys thanks for the ideas…but I think the only way I'll be able to get out of this is if I get help from someone who already goes here"

"Who do you have in mind?" Demyx asked.

"I guess the only person that knows I am a girl…Riku" She said swallowing a really big gulp.

* * *

**A/N: kayyy i hope it wasn't disappointing. and once again i beg of you to pardon my grammar/punctuation mistakes. I am usually careless when it comes to punctuation mistakes.**

**Anyways looking forward to some reivews! **


	8. Text then Punch

**Hey lovess!! i want to first off thank these ultra fantabulous people for reviewing the last chapter**

_xxKingdom-Hearts-Fanxx  
X-The Random Vampire-X  
love.of.roxas  
xomgxRIKUxyay  
.sora.luves.me  
BlueChiuhauhaCrimsonFlame  
&&  
Frank was not like other sheep_

**Well anyways, here's chappie 8! Enjoy! and once again Review please, and oh yeah just a heads up i am really sorry if there are grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes.**

* * *

**_+Chapter 8+_**

**_Text then punch_**

_Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money!  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny!  
_--Good Charlotte

* * *

"_He better have read my text"_ Namine thought bitterly as she waited in front of the school. She and Riku would have to come up with a plan and fast if they or should we say SHE wanted this to work out. 

"Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid…." She said as she lightly hit her head against the brick wall of the school.

"Yes you are" She heard a familiar voice. Hoping it was the person she was waiting for, she quickly turned around ready to scold, but instead locked eyes with the green of Roxas's.

"R-roxas? She sputtered out. "What are you doing here?" She mumbled. "Um…Well I had to talk to my counselor about a mix up with my schedule…but what about you? You're just standin' here in front of the school…" He observed.

"Well uh…I was waiting for someone" She responded nervously. "For who?" Roxas asked demonstrating his signature move of suspicion, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know him" She quickly replied. Roxas stared at her for a minute still strongly confused and then said "Well…I guess I should be going now…I hope whoever you're waiting for meets you here…" and with that he walked inside the school building.

"Phew…that was close" She sighed, but before she could enjoy her moment of victory, She heard the obnoxious greetings of Axel and Sora.

"Yo Tampons!"

"Hey Nick!"

"_Oh god…" _

"What are you guys doing here?" She said a little more angrily than intended.

"What's that s'pose to mean…can't we walk around our own school?" Axel said getting defensive.

"No you can't!" She snapped.

"Woah…what's been biting you in the ass?" Sora asked.

"Nothing's been biting me in the ass okay! I just wanted to stand here alone, until you 2 showed up totally ruining my concentration" She huffed.

The two boys stood there silently for a little bit, trying to channel everything that had just happened.

"I think we better leave now" Sora whispered to Axel.

"Yeah…It's like he's on his period or something…" Axel remarked smirking.

"I heard that" Namine said.

"We'll catch you later Tampons, maybe when your no reasoned bi-polarness dies down." Axel said walking away with Sora as they chuckled at his statement.

Namine rolled her eyes at them, at least they were gone. "I am so going to kill him" She said threw clenched teeth, referring to Riku.

Finally from the corner of her eye she saw Riku strolling towards her, taking his time as if there was no tomorrow.

She marched right up to him, angrily pounding her feet against the pavement "Where have you been?!" She pointed her finger in his face.

"Calm down, short stuff…I had stuff to take care of" He said coolly. "Stuff to take care of? What kind of stuff would you have to take care of?!" Namine spat.

Completely skipping her question, he asked "Hey, you should be happy I even showed up. So what did you want to see me for again?"

Remembering the whole reason he was here, she quit trying to make him spill out where he was and explained to him why she needed his help.

"Umm…This involves me how...? Sorry to say Namine but that's your problem… I mean seriously what's in it for me?" He said folding his arms across his chest.

Namine thought she was about to explode with anger, he was almost as worse as her idiotic brother Tidus….and speaking of which, she really needed to finish her 'mission' so she could finally go home and stop dealing with all of this.

'_Just for making me go through this shit Tidus….I am going to ruin your life even more" _she thought furiously.

"Come on Riku!! Won't you feel great whenever you helped a poor innocent girl like me?" She said batting her eyelashes.

"No…not really" He said flatly. Damn it….the batting of the eyelashes always had worked for Kairi, why didn't it work for her?

"Truthfully, Nami--"

"Only friends who help me can call me that" She said cutting him off.

Riku glared at her momentarily, understanding her point.

"Anyways, as I was trying to say" He started again, emphasizing the word 'say'.

"This is pretty much an impossible task; I mean seriously how are we going to be able to pull this off?" He asked.

"I don't know! That's why I was hoping you would probably know a way!" She exclaimed.

Riku thought for a moment, tracing his lips with his finger and then finally responded "Okay I think I have an idea, come with me."

"Wait…!! Where are we going?" but before Namine could get an answer, he forcefully dragged her away.

---

"This is your brilliant Idea…. A mirror?" Namine asked as she stared upon it.

Riku rolled his eyes at her, "No you dummie, the mirror is for looking at"

"And this is going to help us how?" Namine was still confused.

"Just listen! Give me your wig" He said.

"Wai… Wha--- my wig?! What does my w-wig have to do with anything?" Namine Panicked.

"Well if you want this to work out Namine then you have to cooperate with me, so are you going to give me your wig or not?!" Riku said through gritted teeth, he was really getting impatient.

Slowly reaching up to her head Namine pulled off the wig that she had been wearing for what seemed like forever and gave it to him.

A gust of wind blew her blonde tresses around, until they finally settled down and fell in place upon her shoulders with some strands falling into her face.

Riku was speechless; it was like he was looking at a whole different person.

"So what were you going to do with the wig?" Namine asked breaking him out of his daze.

"O-oh yeah... hold on" He said shaking away from his earlier state.

He turned around, facing away from Namine and put the wig on himself.

"So? Hunh? What do you think?" Riku said running his hand threw the wig, and acting like he was a model on a runway.

"You…look….like…an idiot… and also that was the worst catwalk I have ever seen." Namine said too seriously.

Riku's face distorted in annoyance as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey…This is the only way it would will work, I'll pretend to be you while its your turn to get the physical examination, and they'll check me and you know there you go, all done" He said beaming.

"Well It's a good idea except for one detail" She said snatching the wig off of him.

"Won't the nurse, or whoever that's checking us be surprised that you and me will have the same exact weight, height, measurement, and even I don't know face?!" She wailed.

"That's the thing, they're usually 2 different examiners, so I'll just have to go the one that didn't already check me" He explained. Understanding it a bit more Namine nodded her head and then realized something.

"What about The boys? They're gonna look at the back of your wigged head and think its me" She said.

"Hm…you're right" He said. with a thoughtful expression he put his chin between his index finger and thumb and started to think of another solution.

"I got it!" He snapped. "I'll go last, so when axel, sora, me, and roxas are all done then they wont have a chance to stand next to me in line" He said.

"Riku you're a genius! I could just kiss you right about now!" Namine shouted with excitement.

"Please don't" Riku said.

They both started to laugh as they walked to there dorms, anxiously awaiting the next day to come so their plan could work out.

---

"Rise and Shine Soldier" She heard Sora's excited voice ring into her ears.

"What time is it?" She said groggily. Namine sat up rubbing her eyes and looked around the room.

"Its 5:00" Roxas reported. "What?! 5:00 why the hell did you wake me up so early?!" She yelled.

" 'Cause every time there's a physical examination coach always wants us to be there at like 5:30 so we could get it over with early" Roxas explained.

"Want some Cereal, Its trix! I stole it from the Cafeteria" Sora said showing her the elaborate box with the infamous white bunny on it.

"No thanks sora…I don't really have an appetite" Namine said as her stomach churned with anxiety.

Roxas and Sora Chattered on about something, while she quickly got dressed. She took her cell phone out and quickly texted Riku hoping he would read it before he got there.

"Kay…Ready to go boys?" Roxas obnoxiously sang.

"Yeah…heh… Ready" Namine mumbled.

---

The line of boys was tremendously long, who knew how long It would take until it was her turn. She waited in line with Sora, Roxas and Axel, after not seeing Riku she became a little concerned.

"Axel…where's Riku?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh he said he had some 'stuff' to take care of…whatever that means" Axel snorted.

"_Oh no…he didn't bail out on me did he?"_ She thought to herself.

The horror of this happening started to creep onto her face, making her eyes wide with worry and twisting her usual vibrant and emotional-filled face into a complete halt.

"Uh…Nick?" Roxas asked. No response. "Niick….NICK!"

"Huh what?!" Namine said coming back to reality. "What's wrong?" Roxas asked noticing her panic-stricken face.

"N-nothing…" Before Namine could finish her sentence she spotted Riku in the front of the line, giving her, what looked like a quick wave. She took a big breathe of relief.

Roxas had given up trying to figure out what was wrong with her and went back to talking with Axel and Sora.

When it was finally Riku's turn, Namine decided that they should meet in the designated area that they had decided on.

"Well I really need to go to the bathroom guys…I'll be back" She announced.

"Your spot won't be here when you get back" Sora informed.

"Its okay, I don't mind waiting in line, heck I love waiting in line, waiting-in-line is my middle name" She said proudly.

"Wow…What weird kid" Axel whispered to Roxas.

"Tell me about it" Roxas said back.

Ignoring there whispers, Namine, broke out running to where she would give Riku her wig. Seeing Riku there already made her take off some of the stress that she was working up while she had been approaching the area.

"Okay, we gotta do this quick" Riku started. "But wait…where am I going to go hide?...I mean honestly there isn't exactly a 'girls' restroom around here" Namine pointed out.

"Just lock yourself in one of the dormitory bathrooms and when it's done I'll text you" He instructed.

Namine obediently nodded and handed him her wig. "Nothing better happen to my wig" She snarled.

"Yeah… yeah don't worry…" He said taking it from her.

They both headed there separate ways, Riku heading towards the examination and Namine heading towards the bathroom located in her dorm unit.

---

"Well, guess you're the last one in line sweetie" One of the nurses's said to Riku. Thankfully it wasn't the one that Riku got checked out by earlier.

"Let's see, Mr. Nick Crystals is it?" she asked. She was a stout middle-aged woman with kind eyes and a radiant smile.

Riku nodded and stepped forward. The nurse took notes, and examined him where he needed to be examined and scrawled things down on her clipboard.

"Okay well, all done, Mr. Crystals you may leave now" The nurse said cheerily.

Riku mumbled a quick 'thanks' and headed out of the locker room.

Taking a big breathe, he was finally released from doing the impossible now all he had to do was meet Namine in front of her dorm give the wig back and he was set free.

Sounded Easy enough…but it wasn't.

"Hey Nick"

---

"God I can't get the stupid monkey to jump over the damn mushroom…Come on Monkey!" This was Namine's only entertainment for the past 20 minutes a game on her cell phone. She was seated on top of the toilet of the bathroom.

"Man…I wonder what's taking Riku so long…I hope nothing bad has happened yet, maybe I should text him"

Exiting her game she opened up a blank text and started moving the keys to what she wanted to say.

hey whats taking u so long

I hope everything is alrite

-Nami

"Now…back to getting that monkey to jump over the mushroom"

---

"Nick…damn dude where you going, I've been trying to catch up with you for the past 10 minutes now"

Even without turning around Riku knew it was Sora.

"Can't talk…I have something really important to do" Hopefully that would make Sora leave him alone.

"Why what's so important that you can't even talk for five minutes?" Sora asked.

Riku's paced speeded up as did Soras. "Hey is it me or did you get taller?" Sora observed.

"Nick I am talking to you!" Sora finally got fed up of being ignored and stopped Riku by grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Nick!"

After making eye contact with Riku and not Nick he was too stunned to speak.

"R-Riku?"

Panicking and Sweaty Riku could only do the first thing that came to his mind.

Punching Sora out.

He fell to the ground after one blow.

"That should keep you unconscious for a little while…Sorry buddy nothing personal…heck I don't even know why I'm doing this!" He exclaimed.

And then Riku then sprinted off.

---

"So let me get this straight…you punched him in the face?" Namine asked while they were finally seated in her dorm.

"Yeah…." Riku said rubbing the back of his neck. Before Namine could ask anymore questions the door knob on the door jingled and in came Axel, and Roxas with an unconscious Riku.

"Woah…what happened to him?" Namine asked plastering on a look of bewilderment.

"We don't know…he was just layin out there unconscious" Axel explained.

"That's weird…he must've been hit with something hard" Riku said.

"Yeah I'm guessing so" Roxas said.

"Woah…" Sora said getting up. His vision was hazy for a moment until he saw where he was. "What happened?"

"We don't know…you were laying out there unconscious" Roxas said.

"Wow…I must've been out for a while because you would never guess what I dreamt of while I was unconscious!" Sora said enthusiastically.

"Surprise us" Namine murmured.

"It was like I was running right, and then all of a sudden there was nick walking in front of me! And I was trying to stop him! B-but he wouldn't and then I stopped him and it wasn't nick it was actually Riku with Nick's hair!" Sora blurted out.

The whole room was silent until Namine burst out in a fit of laughter. Roxas followed, and before you knew it the whole room was filled with boisterous laughter.

"Wow…Buddy….Whatever hit you must've hit you pretty hard!" Namine said between chuckles.

"Yeah…I guess so heh..heh" Sora said, his cheeks becoming hot.

The laughter still continued, but Namine and Riku had stopped momentarily as they looked at each other and shook there heads, since they both knew, they were the only ones who knew the real story.

* * *

**Phew, finally i'm done w/ this chapter, let me honestly say that this has been the most difficult chapter i had to write, i have no idea why...it just was, and also it is the longest...so sorry if you dont like long chapters.**

**Well anyways i was just wondering do you guys prefer Roxas x Nami or Riku x Nami  
It is going to be Roxas x Nami, but i was just wonderin...anyways byeeee t/c**

**please please review!!! I didn't have such a great week so, this would really make it better!**


	9. Only Fools Rush In

**A/n: Hey wow this is probably my most fastest update aye?? Well lets just start of with the usual thanking everyone who reviewed the last chapter, First hand…this will probably be the shortest chapter I've written for this story so sorry about that…but you know kay, well ENJOY and oh yeah Thank you:  
**

_Lazyafternooner  
x-the random vampire-x  
Atraea  
XxThe Nobodies Rule Xx  
Frank was like no other sheep (lmao)  
&&  
bluechihuahacrimsonflame_

* * *

**_ Chapter 9 _**

**_Only fools rush in_**

_Wise men say...only fools rush in, but i can't help falling in love  
with you  
_---Ateens

* * *

"Namine" She heard someone call behind her.

"Namine!" It was Roxas, he finally reached up to her panting heavily, because he was out of breathe.

"R-Roxas?!" Namine didn't expect to see him

"I just want to say Namine, that I love you" Roxas confessed.

"What about olette?!" She asked with jealousy coating her voice.

"She's nothing compared to you! You're beautiful, funny, and you play the best soccer ever!" Roxas rambled.

"_Oh Roxas kiss me now_!" and with that Namine reached up to kiss Roxas. Everything was going smoothly until Roxas pulled away and said "Mr. Crystals" in a voice that wasn't even his.

"What?!"

"Mr. Crystals."

"Roxas what are you saying?!"

"Niccck!" This had finally woken her up. It was Mr. Lionhart standing next to her desk with a look of frustration and disappointment on his face.

"I'm glad you were practicing your puckering for your role in Romeo and Juliet, but please save that for the drama department and not English Mr. Crystals"

The whole class started laughing as Namine's body temperature rose up. This by far was the most embarrassing thing that had happened to her, she couldn't even make eye contact with anyone for the rest of the class period.

After that little mishap however, the rest of the day was normal for Namine and finally the last period came around, Art.

"So I hope you guys are finishing up your 'portraits' because they will be due soon…." Their art teacher informed.

"How far have you gotten Roxas?" Namine asked as she tried to look over on his canvas.

He picked up the canvas and showed it to her, and what she could barley make out was an odd looking 'human thing'.

"Wow…Roxas…It's really something" She said slowly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah I know right, I think it's my best one yet" He said, putting that obnoxious grin on.

This statement just made Namine giggle just a little. "What about yours?" Roxas asked. "Oh I'm not really done yet…" Namine said. She felt her cheeks becoming as hot as they were earlier since she didn't want him to know that she was using him as the subject of her portrait. He just had such an amazing face okay?! Was that a crime?

"So can't I just see what you have done?" Roxas asked.

"No!" She blurted out, faster than she had intended.

Roxas became a little startled at her fast response but then shrugged it away.

And just like that, the day finished just as fast as it had started.

---

"Here are the tests from yesterday" Her Pre-Cal teacher said monotonously as he passed the papers out.

"Damn it, a 50?!" She heard Tidus exclaim. This was just the queue she needed to make her smile like she had an evil secret.

As soon as the bell rang Tidus crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it in the trash. "Shit…forget that" he mumbled.

Namine crept over to the trash can, making sure it didn't look like something out of the ordinary. She dropped her watch in the trash can purposely and then said loudly "OOPS…I- HAVE – DROPPED MY – WATCH – IN THE – TRASH CAN…I GUESS I MUST DIG THROUGH – TO FIND IT". Apparently no one cared as she did that whole speech dramatically. She reached into the trash can and took out the wadded up paper and stuck it in her bag.

"Now to get Tidus's English test tomorrow" she whispered to herself as she made her way back to the dorm.

---

When Namine entered her dorm she was greeted only by Roxas. The rest of the boys were out somewhere.

"Sup Roxas" She approached. He greeted her with a nod.

She set all her things down on their computer desk, including her phone.

For the time being, they just talked about random things, poking fun at each other here and there and laughing about things that didn't even make sense, but Namine didn't care because honestly she really liked being with him. She loved everything about him, his eyes, his voice, the way he would make fun of her, and most of all his contagious smile.

She didn't know what she would do if anything happened between them, even if she and Roxas wouldn't have something 'special' going on, just being his friend was enough for her.

Abruptly her phone started to vibrate causing a loud disturbance throughout the room. Namine became a little concerned of who might've sent her a text. Most likely it was Demyx, Kairi or Yuffie…hopefully they didn't say anything that would give her away.

"That's was just a text message I'll get that" She said rising up from the bed. "No no, sit down I'll get it…I'm a little curious to see if you talk dirty with your um...millions of girl 'friends' that you have" He chuckled.

"No really Roxas…I'll get it" She started towards the phone, but because Roxas was so agile he grabbed it before her. "Come on Roxas Quit it, haven't you ever heard of minding your own business?" She questioned getting a little irritated.

"Yeah I have…but I just never choose too" he said smirking. "Get it Nick reach for it!, Reach for it" He held up the phone high above Namine where she attempted to jump and grab it from him numerous times.

Roxas was just about to give her the phone to her when something caught his eye; the word 'love' was mentioned in the text message. "ooh…I think one of your 'mistresses' has fallen for you" he joked.

This really got Namine thinking… "who could it honestly be?" She thought. She just had to get the phone before….oh no it was too late.

Roxas's once playful expression became angry and full of contempt all at once. "Is this some kind of joke?" He snapped.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked.

"Here read it for yourself!" as he held the phone up to her face where she could read it.

**Hey Nick, It's Olette again, I know its real  
crazy and all how we barley met, and we  
****Barley hung out but theres just something about  
****You that has kept you on my mind…I don't know  
****What it is, but ever since I met you its been like that.  
****And I know this may sound even crazier than the first  
****Thing I said, but Nick…I think I may have fallen in love  
****With you…of course the saying goes 'only fools rush in'  
****But I really just can't help it. The more you ignore me the  
****More I want you. Please tell me you feel the same way.  
****--love Olette**

Staring at the text message with horror Namine felt as if her whole world was falling apart at that very moment. This was even worse than the moment her parents found out about her not going to ballet practice.

She was speechless for a minute she honestly didn't know what to say. "R-roxas it's nothing like that!" she finally made out.

"Yeah sure whatever, I bet this was your whole plan from the start, and to think I actually trusted you hmph…. Well Nick you've finally proven that you honestly can get any girl you want happy?" He said eyebrows furrowing in.

"I'm serious Roxas I had no intention on doing this! I swear, I don't even know how she got my number you have to believe me Roxas! This must be a mistake!" She begged.

"Whatever, the only mistake is me actually trusting you with something as stupid as this, I mean honestly you wouldn't understand what it feels like to have a crush on someone for this long, to dream of all the possibilities you could have when you get together with them. No for you its just fun and games right, you disgust me" he spat.

He took his jacket off of a coat hanger and shrugged into it. "I'm going for a jog, be back whenever" and with that he sped out the door past Sora and Riku.

"Whats buggin him?" Sora asked.

This time however, Namine just couldn't find the words to speak.

* * *

**A/n: I know I kind of left you on a cliffie (sorry don't kill me) but I just wanted to get this through, I have no idea why. Its like trying to get something off of your chest. LOL, but yes. So thanks for reading and please review I only got 5 reviews last time ZOMG. Yeah I know I was pretty shocked. Lol jk, anyways thanks a bunch lovelies, you guys are the ones that keep me smiling.**

**Oh AND 10000 APOLOGIES FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. Sheesh. Lol jk. **


	10. Bittersweet Situations

**A/N:** Thanks for all the wonderful Reviews! It means so much too mean, and oh yeah don't sweat if you review late, its alright guys!! Sheesh don't have too apologize, it's good enough that you guys actually review!! Okay well enough of my blabbering Here is chapter 10!

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Bittersweet situations_**

****

I _wanted to be like you! I wanted everything  
&& so i tried to be like you, and i got swept awayy  
--Michelle Branch:; All you wanted._

_**

* * *

**_

"_No for you its just fun and games right? You disgust me" _His words still rang threw her head.

She hadn't realized it but she had collapsed on her knees as the rest of the boys just stared at her in concern.

"Dude What happened?!" Axel shouted. She couldn't understand what anyone was saying to her, she didn't know why she felt this strange pang of guilt and sorrowness now that Roxas had said all those things to her.

Riku stood there quietly, his green eyes brimming with questions.

"_Honestly you wouldn't understand what it feels like to have a crush on someone for this long, to dream of all the possibilities you could have when you get together with them"_

"I do understand what it feels like, I've dreamt of the many different possibilities already" she said under her breathe.

"Man…he's getting like delusional, I really think we need to get him to the nurse or something" Sora whispered to the guys.

Namine knew she had to get out of this state of shock and had to get a grip of her emotions. After all she didn't come here to make friends. She came here to mess up Tidus's emotions and basically his lifenot the other way around.

"I'm okay guys" She said giving them a reassuring look.

"Then what the hell was all that bullshit about?" Riku asked with a tone of anger surrounding his voice.

"Nothing" She mumbled. "Me and Roxas just got in a little argument"

The boys really didn't know what else to say then. They tried to brush this whole incident off and go back to normal, but even though. The tensions in the room still rose up high.

"Look. Nam…errr Nick." Riku started. Namine gave him a death glare for almost calling her, her real name. "Just tell us what happened, we could try to fix it. Roxas is a little hard-headed, and his temper usually goes up for the smallest reasons"

Namine knew he was right, it was better to tell them and get advice than to just sit around and mope about it, even though Roxas would probably never want to talk to her again.

"I don't know how she got my number. But apparently she had fallen in love with me and Roxas read the text she sent. That's where it went all haywire" She said quietly.

It took all of them a couple of minutes to actually figure out who she was talking about.

"Oh…Olette" They all said at the same time.

She gave them a look of sarcasm as of saying "duh..who else?"

"What did the text message actually say?" Riku asked. Namine whipped out her phone and opened the message, putting the phone close to Riku's face. He turned his eyes away when he finished reading it and understood everything from then on.

"So Roxas…" Sora started off.

"Look…this is stupid let's just forget about it. If Roxas doesn't want to believe me then he doesn't have to, but I honestly did not try to take Olette away from him or whatever he thinks I tried to do" She fumed.

Before the boys could say anything else, Roxas barged in threw the door with a bitter look displayed on his face.

"I'm going to bed, it'd be nice if the rest of you guys would do the same thing" He said.

Without any questions, Riku and Axel left while Sora and Namine got into their beds. Even though both of the boys had fallen asleep Namine still hadn't. She didn't know why this was affecting her so much. She turned over so she could stare up at the dark ceiling above her.

"I just want to go home" She whispered.

She started to make mental notes of how she should hurry up and finish this and head home, and try to forget everything. Try to forget Riku, Sora, Axel… and _Roxas_.

---

"Now I am assigning you guys a new assignment that I actually expect to be done" Namine had realized that she really hated having English First period even if Mr. Lionhart was a really good looking man.

"A one and a half page essay of someone that is important to you, or someone that you've looked up to or admired. Something in that category. Nothing to sappy…..your original writing--"

Namine felt her eyes closing as Mr. Lionhart droned on. She tried all her might to keep them open but they wouldn't budge.

"Mr. Crystals"

"Yes I want peanuts with that!" she yelled, and then realizing she was still in her first period English class she sulked even lower in her seat this time.

The class burst out in a roar of laughter. Mr. Lionhart just rolled his eyes and then said "Do you understand the assignment Mr. Crystals?"

"Yeah….one and a half page essay got it" She slurred.

"Good enough. Now class turn to page 450 in your lit books"

---

Namine didn't feel good the rest of the day. A lump had formed in her throat and became bigger every time she was greeted by the cold glare of Roxas.

Her mood was so bad that she didn't even have the usual spark to take Tidus's poor scored papers in Pre-Cal.

She decided she would skip art since she really couldn't face a whole class period of Roxas's silence. It was as deafening as a chain saw or even a motorcycle.

When the bell had rung she zoomed out of the school hoping none of the administrators or teachers saw her. When she reached the outside of the school she couldn't help but smile at the beautiful weather.

The cloudless sky complemented the bright sun, with a slight breeze going by.

She was glad she didn't miss this great weather. She seated herself on one of the stone steps and took out her phone. Automatically she dialed the number she was all too familiar with.

"Yello?"

"Demyx I want to go home!!!" Namine whined.

"Nami? Why What's wrong…Wait hold on I'm at my salon. Brad could you take this for me? Yeah she wants it all layered, straight oh and then colored, hm.. burgundy would be good" Demyx ordered someone.

"Sometimes I wonder about your orientation" Namine muttered.

"What was that?" Demyx asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said sweetly.

"Anyways what's wrong?…I thought everything was going smoothly..oh no don't tell me, Tidus found out about everything?" Demyx asked.

"No…it's not that" She said. She explained the whole Roxas story to Demyx all the way from the beginning.

Demyx gave a small chuckle. "Wow Namine, I'd never expect you to fall in love, with a soccer ball yes, but not with an actual guy"

"Are you stating that I'm gay or something?" Namine asked.

"No no its not that, It's just wow" Demyx said awed.

"Oh and by the way I'm not in love with him" Namine replied.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm Not

"Yes you are"

"No I'm Not"

They argued like this for about another 5 minutes or so until Namine said. "How the hell am I in love with him?"

"You drew a whole portrait of him" Demyx stated.

"Wait how do you know that?!" She asked surprised.

"Don't you remember calling me Kairi, and Yuffie up the day you had finished shading in his left eye. You were so proud." He said.

"Oh yeah…damn it. I gotta stop calling you guys for every little thing" She mumbled.

"Namine I think you should go confront Olette" Demyx interrupted.

"Why should I confront her?"

"So…she could set the record straight" Demyx explained.

"How is she going to do that?"

"Hm….good question, she could--"

"Crap Demyx I have soccer practice I'll talk to you later ok bye love ya!"

She quickly hung up the phone and sprinted to the boys' locker room. She had gotten there just in time too.

"Where are you coming from?" Riku asked.

"Um…my 6th period duh!"

Riku nodded his head and smirked at her, while he finished lacing up his shoes.

She really was one of a kind. Just hopefully Roxas wouldn't be too blind to see that.

---

The sun had gotten more intense than when Namine had felt it earlier. Warm ups started the same way. Excruciatingly painful and sweaty.

Warm ups were followed by conditioning exercises. The team was split up in groups of 2. Sora and Riku were on the opposing team of Axel, Roxas and Namine.

Namine stole glances at the impassive face of Roxas who would pass the ball to everyone except for Namine. She didn't really mind, it's not like she wanted to be in contact with him anyway.

The 2 teams were tied.

When Roxas had gotten the ball he tried all his might not to pass it to Namine.

"Roxas you must pass the ball, don't be such a ball hog!" Coach Strife shouted.

With a look of contempt, Roxas ignored the coach's statement and kept on going. Namine caught up with Roxas since the rest of the players either couldn't catch up or were knocked out, as in tripped or blocked by other players.

Roxas was blocked in all directions he couldn't maneuver out of it this time, but even though he looked for an alternative instead of passing it to Namine.

With a sudden burst of anger Namine shouted "Roxas just pass me the damn ball or we're going to lose!"

Roxas looked up at her for a brief moment, and then just completely ignoring her tried to kick the ball from under one of the player's legs.

It went through, but it wasn't a hard enough kick to where it could pass the goalie.

The other team shouted in praise for there goalie as he had caught the ball. While Namine's team shook there head in disappointment.

"Roxas you need to learn team work, I was very disappointed in you today…okay shower boys" Cloud strife said.

Roxas didn't care; he had other things to think about like the betrayal of a friend.

"Look Roxas can't we talk about this?" Namine confronted.

"There's nothing to talk about" Roxas tried to go past her.

"Please just listen, I don't like Olette! I don't! Honestly I don't even know how she got my number." Namine explained.

Barley listening to anything she said Roxas grunted in reply and quickly walked to the showers leaving Namine standing there alone.

---

"I think you've been a little to hard on Nick dude" Riku said locking eyes with Roxas.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Roxas asked.

"Cause he doesn't like Olette, and he had no intentions on stealing her from you" Sora added in.

"Yeah, then why didn't he just tell me beforehand whenever she first started to supposedly like him or whatever" Roxas asked.

"Cause he was afraid that you would completely go berserk on him" Riku stated.

"Which you kind of did bro" Axel said.

Roxas rolled his eyes at them. Maybe he was acting like a selfish jerk but he couldn't help it. He had really liked Olette and He had really become close to Nick. He didn't know what to do at that moment.

Sighing, he walked away from the boys without saying anything and in return the boys didn't even try to stop him once.

---

"So…did he listen to ya'll's reasoning?" Namine asked.

"I don't really know…His response wasn't that…what's the word sufficient enough for us."

Riku and Namine sat out in the courtyard. The sun was going down and Namine still felt horrible. A whole day without talking to Roxas really did stuff to a person, or well to her that is.

"I don't know how much I can stand it, not talking to Roxas, or not being able to show off who I really am. I just want to go home" Namine said more to herself than Riku.

Riku just nodded, he really didn't know what else to say to her.

"I'm so mad!" She spontaneously burst out.

"I'm not a freaking boy trying to steal your girl Roxas! I'm a freaking girl trapped in this obnoxious boy infested school!" She wailed.

Suddenly they both heard a gasp from behind them. A pair of wild blue eyes stared back at them in shock and surprise, as Namine's mouth opened slightly. She had done it again hadn't she? She really needed to stop blurting the truth out.

"N-nick's a girl?!" You're a girl?!" Sora sputtered.

"What's the use of hiding it now" Riku shrugged in amusement. He finally didn't have to be the only one who knew of Namine's little secret.

"Yes Sora I'm a girl" Namine said in a exasperated tone. As Riku had said before there was no use in hiding it now.

"Prove it!" knowing Sora he would say something like that. "Want me to lift up my shirt?!" Namine suggested.

A tinge of pink spread across Riku's face. "No you don't need to do that!" He said flatly.

"Sora trust me, she's a girl…I'll explain everything to you later. Right now we just need your brother to forgive her..since she's kind of uh…whats the word 'distraught' without him"

"I am not distraught jerk!" Namine spat.

"Oh…I see." Sora said a little mischievous grin forming on lips.

"You like my brother don't you?" He asked.

She didn't answer him but just responded with a stern glare. "I won't tell I promise." Sora said.

"Good….now might as well get Axel and tell him that I'm a girl too" Namine said.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea" Sora said seating himself next to her.

"Why not?" Namine asked.

"He has the biggest mouth in the whole entire world!"

They all burst out in laughter at this. Something Namine hadn't done the whole day. It was good to finally let something out in the open.

---

* * *

**A/N: **k its like 2:30 am and I couldn't sleep. I think I'm just about wrapping this story up aren't I? I'm going to try to finish it up within the next month, so be on the look out for fast updates. Okay so anyways

Please Please Please I beg you to review! They're much appreciated like you have no idea.

K well I'm off to bedd hunnies, I'll be lookin forward to reviews. And oh yeah. I probably had tons of grammatical errors. Forgive me for that pleaseee.

--kisses!

---M


	11. Oh Brother!

**A/N: **Hey everyone, sorry its been like forever since I've updated, sorry just so much as been going on in my life sighs. Anywhos I really hope ppl didn't give up on this story, I'm really sorry. Writers block is a pain in the ass aye? Lol okay okay I'll shaddup now so heres the much anticipated chapter 11. read and review please, and of course enjoy! Give me feedback!.

* * *

**Chapter 10  
Oh brother!  
**_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
Untouched;; The veronicas.

* * *

_

Roxas had thought deeply of what the boys had said to him. Even though he hated to admit it, they made a pretty good point. All in all, Nick didn't even show interest in Olette when they had hung out that day, so maybe Nick was telling the truth.

"Ugh…this is just all too confusing." He thought to himself as he buried his face in his hands. He was outside in the courtyard, the sun was setting but that was okay because that was when he liked to be out the most.

He heard footsteps coming behind him but didn't budge. He really didn't care at this point if it was some teacher or administrator about to tell him to go inside.

"Hey you're Roxas right?" He heard a familiar voice.

It was his classmate from Mr. Lionhart class. With his blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, there was no mistake that it was Tidus.

"Yeah, you're Tidus right?" He asked. "Yep that's me!" He said. Without even waiting to be invited to sit next to him, he planted his rear alongside Roxas.

Roxas felt uneasy since he really wanted to be alone at that moment. "So have you started on that paper for Mr. Lionhart, I actually came out here to clear my thoughts, so I could figure out a topic for it" He said.

"Oh yeah, I haven't even started on that" Roxas said remembering. "I really don't know what to write about" Tidus said, talking to himself more than Roxas.

"Yeah me either" Roxas muttered. This kid really just came out of nowhere, Roxas thought to himself.

"Well he said to write about someone that you look up too, or that you've admired" Roxas explained.

"Yeah, I know, it's just that it's kind of embarrassing if I write about who I really admire" Tidus said. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Who is it?"

Tidus was silent for a minute. "Come on man, I won't tell anyone" Roxas pressured.

"Well it's my sister…younger sister" He made out.

Roxas was a little surprised, since Tidus didn't really look like the type of person that had a soft side, heck he didn't even look like he had a little sister. "Your little sister?" Roxas blurted out.

"Yeah, **see**, it sounds like I'm a total pansy right?" Tidus said gazing beyond. "No, not really, it's just that I would never think that you know…you'd admire someone like that" Roxas said rubbing the back of his neck; this had become a pretty awkward evening for him overall.

"Yeah I know, actually I couldn't believe it either when I had realized it" he said.

Roxas nodded. After a couple of minutes Tidus jumped up and then said "Well buddy, guess I gotta go write that paper, since don't want to end up failing….again"

"Kay…see ya" Roxas said. Roxas watched Tidus leave and remembered that he had to start on the paper as well. Getting up languidly he made his way towards the school building.

--

"Must finish shading" Namine said to herself as she vigorously rubbed the pencil on the portrait. All of a sudden the pencil's lead broke off. "NOOOOO!!" She wailed. Sora looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?" He asked. "I AM NOT TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY!" she snapped. Sora sort of scooted back into a corner, making a mental note not to mess with her when she was doing her art projects.

"Sharpener, sharpener, sharpener" Namine said rummaging threw drawers. "Aha! Sharpener! NOW I WILL FINALLY RULE ALL!" She said holding up the sharpener and laughing like a maniac. Seeing this Sora quietly took out his phone and dialed Riku's number. "Um…Riku….could you come over here….now….Namine is being a little psycho." He whispered into the phone.

"I heard that Sora!" She said still shading in her drawing. "Sorry…I just kind of get carried away when I'm frustrated." She said.

"Oh okay, phew, I thought you were going to turn into the incredible hulk or something" Sora remarked. "Ha. That'd be a good thing to turn into right now….so I could pulverize Roxas for being such a jerk" She said mumbling the last part. The door barged open as Riku came in eating a bag of chips.

"What's up dudes" he said with a mouth full of chips. "Ew. I would expect something like that from Axel, not you" Namine said. Riku just shrugged.

"Where is he anyways?" Sora asked. Riku shrugged again. "I kind of lost track of his whereabouts a really long time ago" Riku said. "I see…." Sora replied.

"Is Roxas still mad at me?" Namine asked randomly. This time Riku raised an eyebrow. "You're so in love with him" He said stuffing himself with another handful of chips.

"No I'm not." Namine spat. Riku grabbed the portrait she was working on. "Hey! What the hell?!" She exclaimed. He turned the portrait towards Namine and then looked at her questioningly. "Shouldn't this be enough proof?" He asked, gesturing at the amazing portrait Namine had drawn of Roxas. Namine shifted her eyes around uncomfortably. "He has nice facial features okay? Sheesh" She explained.

Sora and Riku rolled their eyes. "Denial" they both said in unison. "OKAY SO WHAT IF I AM?" she blurted out, automatically covering her mouth. The room was silent for a moment. "Awkward" Sora coughed.

"Wow, wasn't expecting a confession that quick" Riku said with a smirk. "If any of you guys tell this to anyone I'll tie you by the ankles and hang you at an 8 year olds birthday party, and there they'll use you as a piñatas!" She threatened.

"That was the most creative threat I've ever gotten" Sora said. "Yeah" Riku agreed, a little freaked out. Namine sighed. "This is just so stupid, hormones are so stupid! I mean why do I even like him? He snores, and h-he can't even color coordinate sometimes, and he has the best smile, and when his eyes twinkle it's the most adorable thing ever and……" Namine trailed off in a day dream.

"And those are bad things?" Sora asked. Riku shrugged. "All I know is that you're totally in love with him Namine, and I think, you should tell him the truth." He suggested.

"W-what the truth?! Are you nuts?!" She looked at him as if he belonged in a mental hospital. "What's the worst that could happen?" Sora said trying to get some chips from Riku's bag.

"Yeah, in fact he'll probably forgive you, knowing that you're a girl….wait that didn't even make any sense" Riku said slapping away Sora's hand.

"I don't know guys, I think I'm just going forget this whole Tidus mess and go home…I've gotten myself into more trouble than intended anyways" Namine said lowly.

"Well whatever you choose to do Namine, we're here for you" Sora said. Riku nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks guys, you guys are the best...Awwh I feel a hug coming on!" She squealed.

"Okay….no" Riku said. "Fine jerk." Namine said going back to coloring. "Don't we have the big soccer tournament tomorrow?" Sora questioned. Namine widened her eyes. She had completely forgotten. "I need to train then guys! I-I can't be coloring right now!" She said quickly.

"Okay…first of all that project is due tomorrow as well, you procrastinator. And another thing is Namine, you'll be fine, you're a really good soccer player…not better than me of course" Riku said. Namine glared at him. "I don't know if that's supposed to make me feel better…but thanks anyways." She said.

Axel slammed the door open, a hand covering his nose. "Yo…..Nick can I borrow one of your nose-bleed tampons, my nose is bleeding really badly!"

All three of them looked at each other, and then shrugged.

--

"Rrrriiiiiiiiiinnnngggg" the bell for first period had rang, as everyone made there way to their seats.

"Everyone settle down now. Man I don't get paid enough for this job" Mr. Lionhart said coming in.

Namine had to hold in her laughter at the second part of his statement. From the corner of her eye she glanced at Roxas. He wasn't as cold as he was being the day before, but he still wasn't completely over everything that had happened.

"So I am excited to collect all of your wonderful papers that all of you must've written" Mr. Lionhart said with sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"but before I do, are their any volunteers that would like to share their papers?" Mr. Lionhart asked. No one, of course, raised there hand or volunteered.

"Very well then, I guess I will just have to decide. Hm….lets seee….." He started to scan the room to look for the perfect victim.

"Ah..Tidus, I don't think I've heard from you all year, so why don't you share you're wonderful paper with the class" Mr. Lionhart suggested.

"W-what me? But Sir I-I'm not ready, and my paper sucks" Tidus stammered. "Oh come on, I bet it doesn't suck that bad. Trust me." He replied.

Grunting he got up hesitantly, and put his paper in front of his face:

"The person that I admire the most would have to be my younger sister Namine….."

After hearing the first sentence, every bone in Namine's body had gone stiff. _"What?!" _Namine thought she had heard it wrong, but as she listened more intently, she realized that her ears weren't mistaken.

"She goes against the rules, and fights her way through it, no matter what. If she's passionate about something she'll go after it, and that's a quality that I don't have. I lack the determination that she does, and she's done a lot for me. And the way I thank her, is by being a bad older brother. In a way I want to apologize, but for some reason this image that I have made of myself, keeps me from doing just that……."

Namine tried to blink way the random tears that started to form in her eyes. "A-are you crying?" Axel whispered.

"NO THERES JUST SOMETHING IN MY DAMN EYE!" Namine exclaimed. Axel almost immediately backed off.

"Think it's that time of the month for her" Riku whispered to Sora. "Definitely" Sora said.

"Thank you Tidus that was honestly a really good essay, something I wasn't expecting from you….No offense. Anyways, everyone please pass up the essays and take out your lit books." Mr. Lionhart instructed.

After hearing this, Namine really didn't have the heart to do what she had come for. In fact she was really exhausted and just wanted all of this to end. There was a point in her life that she and Tidus were actually best of friends, maybe they could become that again.

Right now she needed her big brother more than anything.

She took out her phone dialing Demyx's, Yuffie's, and Kairi's number, and wrote a text message.

"The plans off….The Tidus Files or whatever you want too call it is over.

I just want to go home."

--Nami

--

When the bell dismissing for first period had rang, Namine decided to stay behind. Everyone had left the classroom including Mr. Lionhart. Namine quickly called after Tidus before he left the room.

"Tidus wait!" She called after him. She really didn't know what she was doing. This sudden impulse had just taken over her so suddenly. "Uh…nice paper?" She made out.

"Er…Thanks Nick" He said and started to walk off. "Tidus don't leave…I need you right now." She ended up blurting out.

"Dude…uh…I'm straight" Tidus said. "Huh...what? OH….yeah about that…I'm not Nick" She started.

"Okay….then who are you?" Tidus was really confused. She slowly started to take her wig off revealing her true self.

His blue eyes widened in disbelief, "Namine?!" He gasped.

* * *

**A/N: **sorry it was short, not as long as the other chappies, and yeah left u at a cliffie. OOPS! Haha, stay tuned for the nxt chapter guys. I was thinking of doing a spin off or a sequel of this? Yeah. Idk its up to ya'll. Please pleas review I appreciate every single one.

Thanks again. Take care loves.


	12. Special Surprises

**A/n: **Yeah I know its been like forever since I've updated. What can I say the motivation died down? Anyways I'm really sick today and I took a day off of school, so I just felt like writing this out. I want to say thank you to the reviewers who actually reviewed my last chapter. Thank you so much. You guys are the best. As for the rest of my reviewers that totally died out..that kind of makes me sad. Anyways Enjoy Chapter 12.

* * *

**+Chapter 12+  
**_I need a miracle.  
_

* * *

Tidus felt as if he was in a nightmare. He tried pinching himself so he could wake up from this horrible dream. But when he was still standing in the same position across his little sister, he realized that all of this was real.

Namine noticed Tidus's change in skin tone as he became sickly white. "Uh…Tidus?? Can you say something...Just so I could know that you're still alive?" She said adjusting her wig back on, in case someone came in.

He tried to find the words to speak, but he was just too speechless to actually say anything.

Finally he managed to grasp his voice and then said. "How?" Namine figured he still couldn't make out complete sentences just yet, since this shock was probably nerve wrecking even for Tidus.

She dragged him by the arm out of the classroom so they could talk somewhere privately. She knew they would have to skip second period, but it was worth it. "Where are you taking me?" He could finally speak in complete sentences as he was being dragged by the short blonde.

"To the library, I figured that's the place where the least amount of people hang out, and we could discuss this thoroughly…including your question about…how" Namine explained. Tidus took his arm out of her grab and then said "I don't think there is anything to talk about here." He said all authoritative like.

"Why not?" Namine asked as she pulled out a wooden chair. She had selected a table way in the back, so no one could hear her bizarre story.

"Because…I don't want you dragging me into this, does mom know? She's going to be Furious!" Tidus squealed. Namine rolled her eyes. "First off, the whole reason I did this is because of you, and second off, heck no mom doesn't know! I mean if she did do you think I would still be here?!" Namine exclaimed.

"Well where the hell do mom and dad think you are?" Tidus asked.

"Uh…ballet school." She slurred all together. "What?!" Tidus asked. "Ballet School!" Namine spat. Tidus shook his head. "I should've known...Just wait till mom finds out she's going to go BALLISTIC!" He wailed.

"She can't know, come on Tidus. Your just probably mad because I over heard your sappy essay about me." Namine said. Tidus was quiet for a moment and then sighed and said. "Okay…I guess I'm kind of 'p-oed' about that. But what are you doing here Namine…seriously?" Tidus asked.

Namine took out something from her backpack. It was a manila folder that was labeled "The Tidus files" In big bold red letters. She slid it across the table to him. He looked at it questioningly and then slid it towards him. He reluctantly opened the folder. His eyes had widened in disbelief for the second time that day.

It was a collection of everything negative about him. Including photos, essays, tests that he failed, and the occasional notes that he had passed around to a couple of buddies.

"What the hell is all of this?" He asked, scattering everything out in the open. "It's what it looks like." Namine said leaning back into her chair crossing her arms. "You could throw those away, or use them however you want. I'm done here." Namine said.

"I don't understand…why did you collect all of this crap? I mean were you trying to black mail me or something?" Tidus asked. "Well yeah…of course, I mean how you ratted me out on the whole soccer thing was just really low, even for you Tidus." Namine remarked.

Tidus put everything back into the folder and closed it. "Yeah…as much as I hate to admit it, I guess I did deserve this. Why are you not using it against me?" Tidus asked giving her a puzzled expression.

"Because…I don't feel like I need to blackmail you anymore. I have other stuff to worry about Tidus. And honestly…if it wasn't for you I don't think I would've ever come here, and meet the amazing people that I did get to meet." She said talking more to herself than to him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, still not following her story. Namine shook out of her daydreaming trance and then said. "Yeah..forget what I just said. The reason that I've come out with the truth with you is because honestly I just want to go home. I had fun I guess, met some cool people, but in the end I just ended up with a broken heart." She said all at once.

Tidus wasn't a fan of being in the middle of love tragedies so he didn't even bother asking. Embarrassed that she told her older brother something that shouldn't have been said Namine quickly changed the subject.

"So that's why I need you big brother, to help me get home!" She said beaming at him. "Just go home like you came..." Tidus said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah like that's easy enough. I can't just leave, plus I have a really big soccer tournament today." Namine said. She gasped as she realized what she had just said. "Oh my god…I have a really big soccer tournament today, Tidus I can' talk I have to go find Riku and train. I'll see you later!" she said grabbing her stuff and making a run for it.

"Wait Namine!" Tidus called after her, but she was already gone.

From afar he heard the librarian yell "No running in the library" and then heard Namine yell out a quick apology. He laughed to himself as he sat there alone.

---

"Stop being so damn tense Namine!" Riku scolded, as Namine was doing poorly on the field.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I have a lot on my mind." Namine said. "Well whatever is stressing you out, use that energy on the ball, now come on lets try that move again." Riku pushed.

They got into their previous positions and tried the whole procedure over. Namine failing once again.

"Okay. Just take a break…go get rehydrated. Just so you know…the game is today, not trying to put pressure on you or anything." Riku assured.

"OH yeah….no pressure." Namine said as she squirted water into her mouth. She wiped her wet mouth with the back of her hand, and then saw from the corner of her eye someone approaching them. It was Tidus, trudging on the green grass towards them.

"Wow… you're an ace at this Nick." Tidus said sarcastically a twinkle in his eye. "Shut up Tidus." Namine said with the same sarcasm.

"Ha-ha…what are you doing here Tidus?" Riku asked nervously, he obviously was totally oblivious to the fact Tidus already knew.

"Chill Riku, Tidus knows, and Tidus Riku and Sora know, okay? Glad we cleared that up." Namine said polishing off her the last drop of water in her water drop.

"I see…" Tidus looked at Riku suspiciously. "No we don't have a 'thing' going on Tidus." Riku said reading his expression. "I wasn't thinking that…" Tidus said flickering to an expression of relief. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Let's get back to practicing!" Namine said. "Here let me try to help you out." Tidus said getting a hold of the ball. Namine looked at him confused. What was he doing? She hesitantly followed him out on the field. Riku shrugged and watched from the side lines.

---

"Where did you learn how to play like that?" Namine asked gasping for breathe. "Let's just say that I wasn't always partying on the weekends." Tidus said.

"Wow…honestly bro, I didn't think you had it in you." Riku said. Tidus shrugged, not sure if he should be taking that as a complement. Namine's ears perked up as she heard the bell ring.

"Crud, I'm going to be late for art." Namine said grabbing her things from the bench. She started to head towards the locker room until Riku called after her. "Good Luck!" He said smirking at her.

"Thanks." Namine mumbled and ran off. "Good luck for what?" Tidus asked.

"It's a long story my friend, a long story." Riku said patting him on the back.

---

"Just walk into the classroom and hand in your project, and move on with your life." Namine said coaching herself outside of the art room.

Her teacher saw Namine outside of the door, and said. "Won't you be joining us Mr. Crystals?"

Namine felt herself becoming hot, as it was pretty stupid to be standing there for no apparent reason. She followed her teacher into the classroom. She saw Roxas, already sitting at their table, trying to finish some last minute marks on his drawing.

Namine had startled him as she pulled her chair out. She avoided making eye-contact with him. She put her drawing next to her on the table and waited for class to start.

Roxas could feel the tension that was going on between them, and couldn't bear it anymore. It was stupid to get all worked up over a girl. _"Nick's my buddy, and as the saying goes, bros are always before hoes…Plus I believe he wasn't trying to hook_ up _with Olette anyways."_ Roxas thought to himself.

"Listen Nick…" Roxas started. Namine couldn't believe it. He was actually talking to her! She felt like getting up and dancing for joy, although that would be completely bizarre, and she would probably fail for the rest of the semester knowing her teacher.

Wait a minute who cares? She wasn't going to be here anymore so what was the point of actually making an effort?

"I kind of uh…want to apologize for being such a--"

"Jerk? Namine filled in. "Yeah and a--"

"Asshole? Faggot? Bastard?" Namine suggested. "I get the point." Roxas glared. "Oh. Ha…oops." Namine said shrinking down into her seat.

"So let's just forget about my whole little episode…I guess I just really liked her, I was kind of upset." Roxas said.

Namine felt bad for him she tried to come up with some encouraging words but couldn't really figure anything out. "Roxas…you're a pretty cool guy…you could probably end up with any girl you want. I know a girl that likes you for who you are actually." Namine accidentally said. She covered her mouth in attempt to take back everything that she had just spilled out.

"What...who?" Roxas was intrigued. "Uh…you don't know her…" Namine said. "Then how does she like me?" Roxas asked.

Namine felt like a pot that was about to boil over, she wanted to tell him everything then and there. What was the worst he could do? I mean then he would understand why she was so weird. Maybe they could go out on a normal date, and when she went back home she could forget about this whole mess she had caused here.

"Roxas I need to tell you something I'm--"

"Nick, please stop talking. Now class turn in your projects as of now." The art teacher interrupted. Roxas had lost his attention towards her, and was too busy trying to turn in his project.

Namine flipped over her drawing and looked at the Roxas that she had drawn. Greeting her with a smile, she smiled back at it and got up to turn it in.

---

"Okay, now this is the most important game of the year guys. You need to kick, no kill them you understand?" Coach strife said to them as the guys all huddled up for the game.

"Is that supposed to be words of encouragement?" Axel whispered to Roxas.

"I heard that Axel, and yes those are words of encouragement, I had a really rough night last night with a said person, so I am in no mood of losing. Or I'll be really pissed…and no one likes me when I'm pissed." Coach strife remarked, emphasizing the last bit.

There were no more interruptions after that.

"So get your game faces on and, go go go!" Everyone broke up from the huddle and got into their positions on the field.

Tinsel Town Academy was well known for their soccer team. Namine understood why after the first half of the game. They were brutal. You could tell that all they did was breathe soccer.

Namine had taken a couple of bad blows from one of the big guys on the team, but she didn't let her determination die down.

She saw the crowd cheer her on as she had the ball in her grasp. She saw Riku open and with all her might kicked it too him. Riku being a skilled player got a hold of the ball and made his way to the goal.

With one major kick, he had made a goal, and Tinsel Town Academy and the Starlight boy's Academy was tied.

The crowd roared in approval as everyone cheered. The coach signaled for a break and everyone went to get hydrated.

Namine was gulping down her Gatorade when she saw Tidus trying to get her attention from the crowd. He was at the bottom of the bleachers. Namine made her way towards him quickly.

"What Tidus?" She asked. "Look I have something really important to tell you, I think you should head out of the game right now." Tidus said. She looked at him to see if he was playing a prank on her, but overall Tidus looked completely serious.

"Are you stupid? I can't leave! The game is just getting good Tidus. Whatever you have to tell me it'll just have to wait." Namine said making her way back to the team. "No you don't understand Nam, this is important, you're going to regret it look m---" Before he could finish his sentence Coach Strife yelled at Namine to come back.

"I'm coming." She yelled back. "Can't talk Tidus, I'll see you after the game." And she ran off.

The game was getting very intense by this point. Namine ran with all her might to keep up with the other boys. This was the last major point in the game. If her school made it, they would win the tournament.

Roxas had the ball, but she could see that everyone was overpowering him. She looked around to see if any of the other boys were free, but they were all blocked out by the enormous guys from Tinsel Town. She was the only one free at that point, and she knew she had to take matters in her own hands.

She ran up ahead, faster than ever, and called out to Roxas. Roxas seeing that she was free, weaved his way through the other players, and passed the ball to her. Now she had the ball, and putting strength into every kick she got closer to the goal.

She felt sweat trickling down her forehead, her back, and every part of her ached. She was afraid that she wasn't going to make it.

"Don't chicken out now Namine." She said to herself. She raced past one of the players from the opposite team, and with a skillful kick, the ball went flying out of her way and over numerous numbers of players.

That moment felt like it was going on in slow motion, since the crowd became silent and watched as the ball made its way to the goal, no one knowing for sure if it would make it or not.

And to everyone's surprise. The ball had easily hit the back of the net, which meant that it had successfully made it through the goal.

Namine started to scream with joy, as the other players did as well. The other players picked her up in the air and cheered her on. The crowd became crazy with happiness, and everyone had erupted in a song of chaos.

Coach Strife was also a contributor to the chaos, as he ran around the field with excitement.

While Namine was in the air, she searched for Tidus in the crowd. She saw him speaking to two people. As she tried to adjust her focus she realized who they were. Right at the moment she felt as if she was going to black out. She understood why Tidus was being so urgent about getting out of the game.

"Party at Nick's Dorm!" Axel yelled out obnoxiously. Everyone laughed at the invitation, except for Namine.

The two people Tidus was talking to were none other than her parents.

---

**A/n:** Sorry I don't feel like writing out a long authors note, I'm really sick today. But please review, It'll make me feel better.


	13. A pinch of chaos

**A/N: **I have awoken from my million year slumber of writers block! Yay! Sorry its taken me like forever! I just really didn't know what to write, but finally with some inspiration and countless nights of staring at blank word documents I finally got to it. I was so excited to finally upload this.  
So thank you wonderful amazing people for reviewing my last chapter, I really do love you, and **lebrezie,** this one is for you, for leaving the most reviews in one day. Your reviews surely had kept me entertained and I had laughed a lot at your lovely suggestions.

* * *

Chapter 13  
**A pinch of chaos.

* * *

**

Namine squirmed around until the team finally put her down. She looked back into the audience at where Tidus and her parents were standing but she couldn't see them anymore.

"Lighten up Crystals, you just shot the winning goal!" Riku said slapping her on the back.

"I can't lighten up Riku, something terrible has happened." Namine whispered grimly. Riku glanced around making sure no one was looking at them. When he saw that everyone was in their own celebration he moved in closer to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He was afraid of what she was going to say next. "M-my… My…." She couldn't make out the words.

"Just say it already!"

"My parents are here!" She exclaimed. Namine was probably the only person in his life that had left him speechless so many times. "A-are you sure?!" He asked.

"Yes, I'm positive, I saw them over there, with Tidus!" She said all too quickly. "Well what's the problem? I mean they probably just came to see Tidus right?" Riku questioned.

"You don't understand, if my parents came to see Tidus, they're either going to go 'see' me at my 'school' or already stopped by 'my school'" Namine pointed out. Riku nodded. He really didn't know what else to say to her. "You need to contact Tidus and see where he is at this moment, try to find out what your parent's real reason for coming here is." Riku instructed.

"Right!" Namine agreed.

As soon as Namine had taken her phone out it started to ring. The caller id read "Kairi" and had a picture of her smiling on it. "Hello?" Namine answered shakily.

"Nami!" We have a major situation!" Kairi wailed. "Major!" Yuffie squeaked in the background.

Namine felt her stomach knot up. "Your mom called me a couple of minutes ago saying that she had been trying to reach you, and they've been trying to find our school on map quest for hours!" Kairi started.

"So I was like, 'oh you know that's weird, how can our school not be listed? I mean it's so prestigious and what not', so then she wanted me to tell her the address of our school, and I panicked and just hung up…"

Namine left her mouth hanging open. Riku looked at her one of his eyebrows arched up in question. "Hello…Namine..?"

"You hung up on her?! Kairi, if there is one thing my mother hates is when people j-just hang up on her!" Namine sputtered. "I'm sorry I panicked! I mean I didn't know what the hell to do, you're going to have to call her and do something!" Kairi said.

"What the hell should I do though?!" Namine asked. It was silent on the other line. "You guys!" Namine yelled into the phone.

"Crystals, Wellheart, get your asses over here, we're going to celebrate!" Coach Strife called out.

"Hehe, coming Coach!" Namine replied. "Kairi let me call you back."

"You better hurry though Namine or you're going to be in real deep shi--" She hung up the phone even before Kairi could finish her sentence.

"So what do you have in mind?" Riku asked as they jogged towards the locker room.

"Do you really have to ask…?" Namine groaned.

---

"Pick up damn it, pick up!" Namine said to the continuous ringing sound she heard. She had been calling Tidus for the past ten minutes now and he hadn't picked up even once.

"What could he possibly be doing?!" She said out loud. "What could who be possibly doing?" Roxas asked as he slung on his duffel bag.

"N-no one, nothing." She said snapping the phone shut. "Huh?" Roxas asked. "I was just you know calling my…brother…and he wasn't picking up…" Namine said slowly.

"I never knew you had a brother." Roxas said tying his shoe laces. "Yeah heh, well I do…" Namine said. This had become a very awkward situation in just a matter of minutes.

She watched him start on his other shoe, how gracefully his fingers tied the strings so perfectly. His bright green eyes so vibrant, his lips playing up that cute little smirk he always had on. God he was so cute.

"What's up with the goofy face Nick has on" Axel said to Sora.

"Hm, I wonder…" Sora said with a mischievous grin. Obviously Sora knew the real reason Namine was looking so disoriented at that moment. Shaking off the perplexed feeling Namine got back to reality.

"So where are we going to celebrate again?" Roxas asked the boys.

"Coach Strife said he was going to take us to 'The Party Place'" Sora said. "Supposedly he's invited Mr. Lionhart too, so you know they could patch things up with each other." Axel added on.

"Awkward." They all said in unison. Namine was startled when her phone started to ring suddenly; she almost dropped it on to the floor. Recollecting herself, she told the boys she needed to take this call and went to the far side of the locker room where no one could hear her.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Namine, it's me Tidus, listen up quickly." Tidus started off.

"I'm listening."

"Mom and Dad want to visit you at that BS school you and your friends made up, so they've been trying to find the damn directions for it, for some stupid reason they've dragged me along with them.

So I've talked to Kairi and Yuffie and they said that as of now they're setting up a location in which could be posed as your school, or just your dorm for now I guess, you just need to be there …"

"Tidus, I can't be there, my team just won as you saw and the coach is taking us all out I can't just leave!" Namine explained.

"I knew that was going to be a problem so we have someone that'll pose as you for the meantime, all we need you to do, is get out from there and meet us at the location I'll text you." With that said Tidus had to leave and said to only contact him when she got to the location.

"Crap…crap…crap." She said lightly hitting herself against one of the lockers. "Wait a minute; I forgot to ask Tidus who was going to pose as me in the meantime…" Namine thought.

---

"No."

"Just wear it!" Yuffie and Kairi said in unison.

"No, no and NO!" Demyx argued.

"Hey you made us wear those hideous dresses" Kairi pointed out. "Not to mention I had been violated too." Yuffie said.

"Those dresses weren't hideous and I don't understand why you guys just don't straight up tell Nami's parents the truth now, I mean why is Nami even there now? I thought she had patched things up with Tidus." Demyx said.

"Oh yeah…Why is she there….well that's not the point her parents are going to be here any minute and we need you to pose as her just until she gets here." Kairi said.

"I am not going to wear this tutu with those tights!" Demyx complained.

"Please…!" Both of them said batting their lashes. "Hell to the no!" Demyx spat.

---

"I look like the ultimate drag queen." Demyx said looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black tutu with black tights and everything else matching. Yuffie and Kairi and gotten dressed up in their costumes as well too, Kairi in pink while Yuffie was in white.

"Oh you don't look that bad…" Kairi said trying to keep her laugh in.

"Kairi's right Demyx, you look horrible!" Yuffie said and burst out in a fit of laughter. Both of them laughed uncontrollably while Demyx just cringed while he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Okay okay I get the point…morons….but I don't see any resemblance in me and Namine." Demyx said.

"Oh yeah, here, it took me and Kairi two hours to find this wig" Yuffie said tossing a blonde wig to him.

Demyx caught the wig and slipped it on his head, adjusting it from the sides. The long blonde hair surprisingly gave him a whole another appearance. "As creepy as this may sound, this may just work." Demyx said not liking anything he just said.

"So since we have the whole….Err…Namine thing figured out what about the prestigious 'Kerrington Girls Academy?"

"Oh yeah…we forgot to mention that to you…you're probably not going to like it but..." Kairi started.

"We have to turn your salon into a section of the school or something like it…" Yuffie finished.

"That's going to way to far!" Demyx huffed. "Come on, let's just do it as quickly and painlessly as possible!" Kairi urged.

"How can turning my salon into a freak show school be painless?" Demyx squealed. "It's for Namine." Yuffie reminded. Demyx sighed and looked at both of them. Contemplating on whether or not he should just make a run for it or if she should actually go on with the plan.

"Okay…let's just get this over with."

---

"Want to race me Nick?" Sora asked adjusting his helmet.

"I'm going to have to pass up that offer Sora; I'm not really into the mood." Namine said as she sipped her soda sourly.

"Why what's wrong?" Sora asked. "My whole life." Namine replied. "Hm…and to think I would've never guessed that." Sora said grinning. Namine couldn't help but grin back. "Well if you need me to do anything to make your life a whole lot better, just ask." Sora said as he made his way towards the go carts.

"Actually Sora…" Namine called after. "There is something you could do for me." She read the text message Tidus had sent her silently. It was the location, and it was none other than Demyx's salon.

"Demyx's salon? How the hell are they going to pull that off, oh man I'm totally dead." Namine said to herself.

"What?" Sora asked. "I need you to a certain coach distracted…" Namine said to him. "Why?"

"So I can steal his car keys..."

"Okay now you just have me completely lost, why would you need to steal his car keys?" Sora asked.

Namine sighed and then started to tell him everything that had happened that following day. How a simple turn of events had made her whole world come crashing down. Sora's blue eyes had twinkled in disbelief. "Wow…that's really something." He said having a seat next to her.

"Yep…so …are you willing to help me out?" Namine asked. "I think we could make something happen." Sora smirked.

---

"What?! Oh so it's my fault, if you hadn't given me that hideous sweater for Christmas in the first place, I wouldn't have had to lie!" Coach Strife said shouting at Mr. Lionhart.

"Hideous sweater?! Oh so that's how its going to be, Sephiroth was right, you're just a load of bs you know that Cloud?" Mr. Lionhart exclaimed.

Both of them kept going at each other for a good ten minutes. It was the perfect chance in which Sora could step in and 'pretend' he got injured from one of the go carts.

"Ow!" He yelped. None of them responded, still absorbed in their conversation. Riku and Namine watched from afar, both had feelings of anxiety and amusement as this went on.

"OW MY EFFING LEG!" Sora screeched at the top of his lungs. Both of them turned their heads towards him. "Sora what's wrong?" Coach Strife said.

"Don't ask the kid what's wrong get up and go help him up!" Mr. Lionhart said getting up. Coach Strife mumbled something they couldn't make out and followed behind him. They knelt down examining Sora's 'wound' as Sora explained what happened.

Stealthily Riku went behind Coach Strife, hoping he wouldn't turn around, and tried to reach for the keys that were sticking out of his back pocket. Carefully he took the keys without Coach Strife really noticing and Namine and Riku made a run for it.

Blowing a kiss of gratitude to Sora, Namine and Riku made it to the exit.

"Do you remember which one his car was?" Namine asked. "Nope….but just listen to a door unlocking and that's our car." Riku said. He pressed the unlock button on the remote control and the clicking noise came from a red sports car.

"Wow…can you drive one of these things?" Namine asked.

"I guess we'll just have to find out." Riku said as he stuck the keys in ignition and reversed out of the parking lot. "Now where was the place?"

---

"Mr. and Mrs. Namine's Parent's!" Yuffie said excitedly as Namine's parents and Tidus came out of their car.

"Yuffie, how great it is to see you!" Namine's mom said as she gave Yuffie a hug. Kairi met up with them soon too. "So where is my daughter?" Namine's mom asked. "Oh right, hold on." Kairi smiled.

"NAMINE, YOUR PAREN'TS COME TO SEE YOU!" Kairi shouted behind her. Everyone's eye's twitched at how high Kairi's voice had gone. Demyx came out reluctantly 'trying' to be graceful, his 'fake hair' flowing behind him with the wind.

"Oh…Namine." Namine's mother's eyes were tearing up. Tidus was trying so hard not to burst out laughing; he thought he was going to die if he didn't breathe.

"Oh crap, is she crying because she knows that's not Namine?" Yuffie whispered to Kairi.

"You look so precious!" Namine's mother said. "Precious?" All four of them said together in confusion.

"Wow kiddo, you look spectacular." Namine's father added on. "What the hell is wrong with Namine's parents...?" Demyx whispered to Kairi and Yuffie.

"Come and give your mother a hug!" She said as she embraced Demyx in a tight bear hug. "Uh…mom…I can't breathe" Demyx said trying to impersonate Namine's voice the best as he could. "Pffft hahahaha." Tidus couldn't hold it any longer and had burst out laughing.

His mother glared at him but then went back to hugging Namine, or in this case Demyx. "Oh Namine, your skin is so rough, don't they have any lotion here love? Not to worry, I always carry a whole bottle with me. Why don't you girls show me your dorm, and Namine can put lotion on herself in there." Namine's mother beamed.

"Yeah Nams, we've been dying to see your dorm." Namine's dad added on.

"Oh sure…why not…mom and dad…lets go." Demyx said through gritted teeth. They all followed the three girls, or two girls and one guy in tutus up onto the second floor.

When they finally made it up to the room their parents had puzzled expressions on their faces. "Euhh...This is your dorm honey?" She asked.

It was of course Demyx's old salon, the hip stylish salon was turned into a boring old dorm, since they couldn't obviously take out all the appliances and sinks and what not they had to improvise and cover it up with various things. They had added three beds, and a ratted up desk, and a wardrobe. It still left a ton of space so it looked very odd.

"Yeah…they're not uh…done renovating everything yet, that's why there is so much extra space." Demyx explained. "Oh I see…" Namine's mother said scanning the area.

"So why don't you lotion up and we take you girls out to eat? Matter of fact... Where are the teachers in this place? I would like to know how you are going on with your ballet Nams" Namine's mother said cheerfully.

Demyx glanced at Tidus who had the same panicked expression as Kairi and Yuffie did. Before Demyx had a chance to say anything, Namine and Riku had barged in breathing heavily.

They all gasped, as they saw what was going on. "Shit." Namine said under her breathe as she made eye contact with her parents. "Who are these young gentlemen?" Namine's mom asked suspiciously.

"Oh Oh, these are my cousins Bob and Joe" Kairi filled in covering both of them. "Bob and Joe? I never knew you had two cousins named Bob and Joe" Namine's mother said.

"Yeah well they just moved here from uh....England." Kairi said.

"Heh…Nice to meet ya ol' chaps" Namine said with her best British accent. Tidus rolled his eyes in the background. "My mom had told them to come tell me something, so they've come to tell me something so I'll be right back!" Kairi said quickly as she pushed them out quickly.

"Are you two insane?!" Kairi snapped. "What the hell?! Why are we insane?" Namine asked. "For barging in like that, you could've totally blown everyone's cover! Especially yours!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry didn't think of that..." Namine said. Both Kairi and she started talking about what to do next until Riku interrupted both of them.

"Was that a dude dressed up as Namine?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I always leave you guys at sort of cliffies, ha-ha, I promise I'll update quicker if I get reviews. So stay tuned for the next chapter  Also I've been pretty bored recently got any good challenges or requests? Then don't be shy to tell me about them. Kay well I'm out. **Review! Review! Review!**


	14. and it all came tumbling down

**A/N: **Wow, I haven't been on fanfiction since like forever! Its so heart-breaking to see so many of the stories that I used to read not being completed and their authors gone. –sigh- Life is a horrible thing isn't it? That's what I got stuck with. Work, and school basically. That has been the story of my life recently. Anyways, I had stumbled over this chapter, I had actually written it a while back but never got around to actually posting it up. I was just curious to see how many people that used to read this story are actually around fanfic. Anyways, feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 14  
**and it all came tumbling down**

* * *

"Yes, Riku… It was a dude okay. It's my friend Demyx." Namine said clearing up Riku's curiosity. Both Riku and Kairi stared at each other a bit suspiciously until Namine realized that they both hadn't been formally introduced.

"Riku this is my best friend Kairi, Kairi this is my new best friend Riku." She said smiling a bit.  
Riku was a little surprised when he heard this and couldn't help but plaster on a goofy smile on his face.

"Is he gay as well?" Kairi asked. "No! I'm not gay!" Riku snapped. Namine rolled her eyes. "Okay will you both cut it out? I mean, what the hell are we going to do? Me and Riku just can't pose as your cousins the whole time!" Namine exclaimed.

"Why not? It's the best situation possible, I mean you can't just go be yourself now since your mom already saw Demyx and trust me…there is a major difference between you and him." Namine looked at her sarcastically waiting for her to go on.

"Listen, come along with us, I overheard your parents talking about taking you guys somewhere out to eat." Kairi explained.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, I mean what if I end up doing something completely stupid and throw the whole plan off?" Namine asked.

"I guess that's a risk we're willing to take." Kairi mumbled. "Hold on mom, I'm going to go look for Kairi and her uh… cousins. I want them to come along too." Demyx said threw clenched teeth.

All three of them stared at him as he stepped out of the door. "I can't believe how ridiculous all of this is!" Demyx said returning to his normal voice.

"I know, I am so sorry Demyx, I didn't know that everything would result to this." Namine said in a quiet voice.

"Well, we can't change the past now can we? Please, tell me you three have a full proof plan, that's why you've been standing out here for so long." Demyx pleaded.

All three of them gave each other anxious glances and let a couple of "uh… and Errs" out.

Demyx slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand and mumbled something. "Okay well let's get inside, since 'mom and dad' are taking us all out to eat." He said in the high pitched voice he used to pretend to be Namine.

Namine rolled her eyes and muttered. "My voice isn't _that_ high."

"So, Bob and Joe is it?" Namine's mom asked as they all got seated at a local diner. Both of them quickly nodded silently. It was like everyone was holding their breath every time Namine's parents asked her something.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Her father questioned as he overlooked the menu.

"Oh, it's alright I suppose, England is just much better." Riku said. He elbowed Namine trying to make her get with the program.

"Oh I have to agree, No other place has the beauty of good old Great Britian."Namine said in her best British accent. Her parents looked at both of them skeptically. Namine knew insulting their home wasn't the best way to get with her parent's good graces, but Riku was too dense to understand that.

As the time passed, they started to ease up a bit, and Namine was almost certain that her parents had stopped suspecting anything peculiar. If she just kept this façade going on for another hour or two they would be home free.

The waitress brought them there food, and gave a slight wink to Namine. Cringing to herself, Namine ignored that gesture. She couldn't wait to be a girl again. They dug into there food and chatted some more, keeping Namine's parents busy in conversation so they wouldn't observe anything in particular about Demyx dressed as Namine.

All was going well until another set of customers walked into the diner. The bell rang as they entered and Namine turned to see who it was.

Her once normal expression turned from subtly eased, to extremely horrific. It wouldn't have been so horrible if it was only Sora, since he was well aware of the plan, but right behind him walked in Roxas, Axel and worst of all Olette.

Namine turned immediately to Riku who was to busy laughing Namine's father who was telling them an embarrassing story about her. In any other case she would've been completely mortified, but that episode of minor mental discomfort was nothing compared to what was going to happen in the matter of moments.

Kicking Riku in the ankle from under the table, Namine finally caught his attention. "Ow, what the hell was that for you lunatic?" Riku asked, trying to maintain his accent in the meantime. "Look over there!" Namine pointed out. Riku looked over to the front, trying to find out what Namine was getting all aggressive about. "What? It's just a chicken in green shorts."

Riku said referring to the cut out that was in front of the entrance. "What? No you idiot, look in front of the chicken!" Namine sputtered. Finally showcasing an expression Namine knew well, Riku looked back at Namine.

"What the hell are they doing here? And to make matters worse Olette is with them? What are we going to do?" Riku said pulling Namine under the table at that instant.

"Um…Bob… Joe… are you guys okay?" asked Demyx in a high pitched voice. "Oh yes, we're quite alright. I had just dropped my bloody contact." Namine said getting back up.

"What? Bloody Contact? Oh my gosh, is your eye bleeding?" Namine's mother asked frantically.

"It's a figure of speech mom." Tidus said rolling his eyes. "Oh, thank heavens; I get all weak whenever I see blood. Which reminds me of a time…"

Tuning out her mother's story Namine kept her eye on the four that were seated just a couple of booths away. "Okay, here's the deal we'll just go to the bathroom and text Sora on the phone. Let him know what's going on, so he can take them out of here." Riku said.

Reluctantly excusing themselves from the table, Riku and Namine made there way to the boys bathroom. "I don't think I can ever get used to walking into the boy's bathroom, no matter how many times I've been in here." Namine mumbled to herself.

"Mother Eff…there is no signal in here." Riku said walking around with his phone all over the bathroom. Namine tried the same thing with her phone, and just like Riku she was out of luck.

After trying to get signal for a bit longer, they both decided the best thing to do was to walk out, and try to convince Namine's parents to leave before any one they were trying to avoid recognized them.

"Namine, will you cut that out? Just walk normally, stop trying to glance at them." Riku said tightly as they made their way back to the table where they were sitting at. "I'm trying to Riku, but I'm just so paranoid. I just want to be sure that we don't cause a -"

Before Namine could finish her sentence, she ran into one of the waitresses that was balancing a tray full of food.

The tray flew out of the waitress's hands making the bowls of soups and the plates of sandwiches splattering all over the floor. Some of the soup landed on Namine's wig as well as her face. When all the clankering and tinkering had come to a halt the whole diner had become eerily silenced. "Scene..." Namine finished talking more to herself than anyone else.

Everyone's eyes were boring into them at that moment. "I am so sorry for my friend, he shouldn't be allowed in public because of how clumsy he is." Riku said as he helped up the waitress. Namine couldn't function properly at that moment. The words she was about to say hung in mid air. The whole gang she had been trying to avoid swiveled their heads around to see what the commotion was about. Sora's mouth was left agape while the rest of them gave her confused looks.

Almost instantly, she heard Olette call out "Nick?" As soon as she did, Roxas followed "Nick...Riku?"

"Ayeee Nick, Riku what are you guys doing here?" Axel said coming towards them.

"Nick...Riku? I thought their names were Bob and Joe?" Namine heard her mom whisper over to Kairi. "Ha...yeah they have a lot of different names. They don't like being confined to one name only." Kairi said gritting her teeth. Namine's mother and father nodded, a bit puzzled but didn't question anymore of it.

"Oh dude, you're all soaked in soup!" Axel laughed loudly as he slapped Namine's back. As soon as he did so her wig slipped off

"Nick... your...hair..?" Olette said slowly trying to understand what was happening.

"What do you mean?" Namine asked frantically. "Y-your hair it just fell on to the floor!" Roxas stuttered.

"No, No, You guys, Guess you've found out Nick's secret. He actually has a very bad scalp condition!" Riku said trying to laugh it off.

"I mean his scalp condition-" "Riku just quit it." Namine said. "What are you doing…Nick...I have this under control." Riku said threw his fake smile. Namine let out a big sigh, knowing what she was about to do would have dire consequences.

Her stomach felt heavy at that moment, and her heart was beating rapidly. "I need to just tell everyone the truth."

"The truth about what?" Olette asked, her green eyes wild in surprise. Namine took off her wig almost completely revealing her golden locks. She didn't make eye contact with anyone at that moment but she heard every single one of them let out a gasp.

"**You're a girl?"** They all said together. "Namine?" She heard her mothers voice from afar.

"Namine?" Roxas repeated after her mother. "Yes…I'm a girl everyone." She said lowly.

Namine's parents marched right up to her. "Namine, what is the meaning of this? Explain yourself right now! You are going to be grounded until you're in college, scratch that, until you're out of college!" Namine's mother was pink from all of the rage that had boiled up into her at that moment.

"Hold on mom." Tidus said coming in to the conversation. "Namine did all of this because of me."

"Because of you? Tidus you're making no sense right now!" Namine's dad chimed in.

Ignoring her family and everyone else's conversation Namine turned her attention to Roxas who still hadn't said anything the whole time.

"Wait a minute, I fell in love….with a girl?" Olette shrieked. Grabbing her hand bag she sped out the door. "This is so not ideal!" She screamed to herself.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Sora asked Axel. "Nah…this is too good to pass up!" Axel smirked.

"Roxas I wanted to tell you but…" Namine trailed off. "I just couldn't." Roxas averted his eyes from her, looking at the floor not knowing what to say.

"Roxas, can you please say something?" Namine begged. Roxas locked eyes with her for a brief second and let out a sigh.

"There really isn't anything to say." Roxas said so quietly that Namine thought she had imagined him saying it.

"Can someone please just tell me what's going on?" Namine's mother snapped.

"Basically, Namine dressed up as a boy to go to the same school as Tidus just so he could blackmail him, and she could redeem herself again." Riku stated. Her parents gawked at him and then said.

"This is no way to redeem yourself Namine, I mean if you wanted our trust back that badly then you should've just worked hard in school and not have gotten yourself in trouble."

As much as she hated to admit it Namine knew her mother was right. "She hasn't been the only one that has been lying, mom." Tidus came through. They looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to go on with his confession.

"I actually got kicked out of school, that's why I had to transfer to the Starlight Boys Academy." Tidus said. They both looked at him with utter confusion.

"Wow…and I thought my family was dysfunctional." Axel whispered to Sora.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, I know not an ideal ending for a chapter but hey. I had to start back up somewhere right? I just really want to finish this story. I hate leaving things...unfinished. Anyways, excuse the grammatical errors and what not. I hadn't realized how much of a horrible writer i was back when I first started writing this story. This story is in need of some strict revisions, but I know I'll be to lazy to actually do it. ^_^


End file.
